Radar
by nicole-elocin
Summary: COMPLETE. BlairChuck. Lots of swearing. "It would give him that fix that he needed to get through another week without her. Made him sound like some sort of drug addict."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Garden That You Planted**

-------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sadly, I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.  
I'm writing this because... I have winter holidays and nothing to do. Plus, Chuck and Blair are just so damn fun.  
By the way, this takes off about a week after the ball, but Chuck never left town.

**-------------------**

"Your phone is ringing," complained the woman sitting on his bed, her arms wrapped around her chest to block his view of the only reason he had been interested in her. Now she was just another ditzy blonde tangled in the sheets and expecting an invitation to do something more with him than just the sex they had enjoyed just moments earlier.

He rolled his eyes, picking his jacket up from the floor where had it been tossed. Searching the pockets, he found his cell phone and pressed the 'Ignore' button once he saw that the caller I.D read 'Blair'. He set the phone on the table next to his bed, then began to look through his pockets again to check if he had any joints.

"You're not talking," the blonde whined, her eyes following Chuck's every movement. Jesus Christ, she looked like a raccoon from all that make-up she had on. It was obvious what a whore she was by her make-up, the way she styled her hair, and her clothes. Oh, not to mention the fact that it only took her ten minutes after they met to slide her hand down in to Chuck's pants. Not that he minded- it was a good distraction from the constant ringing coming from his cell phone.

"Yes, I know," he replied simply, dropping his jacket to the ground when he sadly discovered that he had no joints. The hot but far less than passionate sex with whatshername had taken him away from the world for a while, but it wasn't good enough to keep him off of this twisted planet forever. He needed something else to get him high. "It would be best that you left, Julie," he told her. He didn't know what her name was, though he was fairly certain that it wasn't Julie. All he wanted was to make a point that he couldn't care less about her. As if that wasn't obvious already.

The blonde dropped her arms off of her chest to flash Chuck in an attempt to take back what he had just said, but this technique didn't work. Instead, he gave her a disapproving look mixed with a small smirk before he turned and headed in to the bathroom.

**-------------------**

Why wouldn't he answer her calls? What had she done to him? Embarass him at the ball? No, that was the other way around. And now she was interested in hooking up again, but he wouldn't talk to her. Stupid men, they never made any sense.

As much as she hadn't wanted to do it, she now knew that she'd have to drop by the hotel. That was the only way for her to corner him. If she was standing in front of him, he couldn't ignore her, right? Or maybe she'd have to hold a lighter up to his precious scarf before he took her seriously. What a shame that would be... It fit so perfectly on him. Hell, it even looked good on herself once when they were messing around after sex.

"Is Mr. Bass in?" she asked the woman at the front desk, anxiously tapping her fingernails against the side of her leg.

"Bart Bass is not in at the moment," the woman informed Blair.

"No, not _that _Bass. Charles. Chuck," she corrected the employee with a frustrated sigh.

With an irritated roll of the eyes, the woman nodded. "Yes, Mr. _Charles_ Bass is in."

Blair smiled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Could you phone him and tell him that someone is waiting for him at the bar?" she asked.

"And who exactly will be waiting for him?"

"Nathaniel Archibald," Blair spoke without thinking it over. It had just been sort of obvious to her that Chuck wouldn't decline a drink with his best friend.

"As you wish, _Nathaniel_," the employee muttered, giving Blair a critical once-over before reaching for the phone and dialing Chuck's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Don't Confess**

--------------------

Chuck stepped out of the shower only to hear the phone ringing. It wasn't his cell phone either, which meant that it was someone from the hotel calling. He grabbed a towel before walking out of the bathroom and picking up the phone. He was informed that no one other than Nathaniel Archibald was down in the bar, waiting for Chuck to join him. Why wouldn't Nate just text Chuck? Strange.

It took him a short amount of time to find some clothes and by then, his hair was dry and for once not appearing to need to be calmed down with a brush. He dropped his cell phone in to his pocket after switching it to vibrate, just so he'd have the pure enjoyment out of feeling how many more times Blair called him. He had no intention of returning the calls or any of the text messages she sent him, but it still interested him to watch how desperate she was to speak to him. However, it did annoy him that he wasn't sure what she wanted from him. Chances were that all she wanted were the numerous pairs of panties that she had accidently left in his hotel room. She'd be idiotic if she thought that Chuck would be able to tell them apart from all of the _other_ pairs he had stuck underneath his bed.

Once he was down at the bar, he glanced around to search for Nate. He was no where in sight, but Blair Waldorf was sitting on a stool, her one leg crossed over the other and her foot swaying back and forth in the subtle way that you could only notice if you were looking, which Chuck was. Those red platforms of her's just drove him insane, which was good reason for why he decided that he shouldn't be near her. But it was just so tempting... And it couldn't hurt to talk to her, right? Some fun back-and-forth flirty comments would be good for them, or good for Chuck, at least. It would give him that fix that he needed to get through another week without her.  
Made him sound like some sort of drug addict.

"Nathaniel Archibald? I hardly recognized you. I'm surprised the Captain would allow a sex change for his precious son," Chuck joked, taking a seat on the stool next to Blair.

"Nate wouldn't even look this good if he had a sex change," Blair insisted, locking eyes with Chuck before letting her eyes slide down and take in his body, which she had been craving ever since the extremely disappointing sex with Nate.

"Most men wouldn't," he let out, debating with himself whether or not he should order something to drink.

How was it that Chuck was flirting with her? He had been ignoring her, and now there was no appology, but he was flirting. He wasn't even upset that she gotten the bitchy woman to lie for her. Well, maybe it was a good thing. It meant that he wasn't in a bad mood.

"So what would you like, Waldorf? Someone to whip around? Sorry, but you'll have to use Nate for that. I'm not in to being dominated unless it's in bed, and even then it's not guarenteed I'll enjoy it," he told her after ordering a drink for himself.

"As pleasing as the idea of bossing you around is, I'm afraid that's not the reason I came here. I was actually interested in going up to your room, but I realized if you won't answer my calls, it's not likely that you'll just let me come inside, strip and get in to your bed," she said with a small sigh, her suggestiveness subtle but still evident.

"Get in to my bed? Don't you have a _boyfriend_ to have sex with? I'm sure the orgasms aren't as fantastic with him, but you've got to take in to account the fact that his only experience is... well, Serena and her slut phase came after they slept together," Chuck reminded her, so he could rub in the fact that Nate had far less experience _and_ he had slept with Blair's best friend. All he had to do was bring up how he didn't show up on her birthday, and he'd have enough bad memories to prove that Nate was not the gentleman that Blair thought he was.

"You're right about that. I greatly prefer Chuck Bass induced orgasms," Blair whispered, a grin spreading on her lips as she let the tip of her shoe brushed against his shin. "As for the boyfriend... Yes, I have Nate. But who says I need to have my cake and eat it too?"

Blair Waldorf would rather have the extravagent cake with the most amazing designs and an infinite serving number to be displayed at her dinner parties even though it didn't taste fantastic, but eat a delicious cake that made her mouth water, no matter if it wasn't even and the icing quantities were far too large for any woman who was worried about gaining weight. But in real life, the extravagent cake was Nate and the unbalanced one was Chuck, and the taste referred to their sexual abilities.

"Would you be insinuating that you want to eat _my_ cake?" Chuck asked, accepting the drink that the bartender handed to him.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm saying that I want sex. Now. With you," she said, bending forward and resting her hand on his knee.

It didn't scare her that they were in a public place. Nobody came here, anyways. The only people who would notice her little advance on Chuck would be the older men sitting in the corner, discussing their business deals and little black books.

A small shiver travelled up Chuck's spine, and he quickly downed his drink. That must've been the first time when a girl touched him that he was thinking 'How do I get away from her?', and not 'How do I get away from these people so I can fuck her?'.

"Blair, I'm not interested. And stop calling me. Incase you haven't noticed, I won't pick up," he said, pushing her hand off of his leg and standing up, not bothering to wait for a response before turning and leaving the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Cherry Bomb **

-------------------- 

Chuck Bass rejected her. Chuck Bass! He didn't reject anyone other than extremely overweight or unfortunate looking women, and Blair was far from both of those categories. She had thrown herself at him, and he just... pushed her away. How did that make any sense? The Chuck that she knew would pull any woman up to his hotel room at the slight sign that they were interested him.

"Blair? What're you doing?" Nate asked, his eyes following his girlfriend's hands as she used a fork to stab at a piece of fruit.

She looked up from the cut up watermelon, offering a weak smile to Nate. Poor, oblivious Nate. At least he had bragging rights among the other guys, so it wasn't like he was in a completely awful relationship. And there was the sex. Even if Blair hated it and had to constantly fake, Nate appeared to enjoy it.

"Eating watermelon. Why? Is it making you nervous?" she asked him, bring the fruit up to her lips and taking a small bite from the corner of it.

"No... It's just... you've been acting weird," he said, eating a grape that was on his own plate. Their breakfasts were always fruit or just plain toast, and they would eat it in the Waldorf living room. It wasn't interesting, just awkward and painful because Blair didn't like talking.

"Weird? I've been far from weird. I'm just concerned," she shrugged, setting her fork down. She hardly had anything to eat, but she wasn't hungry. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what she could do to make Chuck want her.

"Concerned about what?"

"Nothing. I just don't have anything to wear for the Christmas party, so I'm going shopping today," she lied, though it seemed like the truth since it did sound like a very _Blair_ thing to be worried about.

"Well, get something that goes with the necklace I bought you last week," he told her, finishing up his fruit plate, still hungry since fruit just didn't satisfy her.

"No, I already know which necklace I'm wearing," Blair insisted, getting up from the couch and straightening out her white robe. "The one that I wore to the ball."

"Again? Don't you think that people will notice you wearing the same thing?" he asked, more upset than anything that she wouldn't be wearing the necklace that he had spent so much money on because he thought it would be special for her.

"It's a nice necklace, Nate. Everyone will be envious, not laughing that I'm wearing the same jewelry," she told him, before walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

--------------------

Chuck stared at the racks of dresses, unaware of how this new girl he had met only the night before had managed to take him shopping. Yes, she was gorgeous, but Chuck Bass never followed women around like a puppy dog and barked out generic comments like 'Oh, that's a nice dress' or 'You should get that one.' Maybe it had been the promise of dressing room sex that had made him come. Or maybe it was just that he had nothing else to do and listening to a girl criticize herself could be amusing.

"What about this one?" Tamara asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a red dress that clung to her slim yet strangely curvy body. It was short, showing off her long legs that were bare and even more sexy than they had been the night before when they had been wrapped around Chuck.

"Looks like it could be pulled off quickly enough," he shrugged, sliding his hands in to the pockets of his jacket and pulling out his phone.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Does it make me look good?" she asked him as she rested her hands on her hips and admired her own figure in the mirror.

"Well, I'd definitely tap that ass," he said, a smirk appearing on his face as he checked through his text messages. It seemed that Blair had actually listened to him, and stopped calling and sending texts. It was nice for Chuck to be able to sit down and not have to get up every five minutes to check who was calling him.

"And you will. Come on, Mr. Bass. You've been patient enough," she told him, taking his one hand and beginning to pull him in to the dressing room she had just been occupying.

It was just at that moment that Blair Waldorf appeared, a dress draped over her arm. She seemed determined, as if she was on a mission. At the sight of Chuck, a grin lit up her face before it faded when Tamara entered her line of vision as well. Chuck imitated the wink that Nate had used on him the night of the ball, also smirking at Blair as he entered the dressing room with Tamara and shut the door behind them.

Blair went in to the dressing room next to their's, trying on her dress as she listened to the happy couple next to her. Or were they even a couple? Chuck Bass didn't date anyone... Then again, why else would he be here with the stupid perfect-shaped slut?

"Oh, Chuck," Blair could hear the girl Chuck was with. Maybe the two of them weren't having sex, but Blair could tell that whatever they were doing, it was fun. That what the stupid girl's giggles were leading Blair to believe, at least.

She stayed in her dressing room, listening to them. The giggles turned in to moans and purrs, proving that they were now having sex. Not fair. That was supposed to be Blair with Chuck.

She stepped out of the dressing room when she heard that the two were done, and she moved over to some racks of dresses to check them out while she waited to see what happened next. Chuck and the skank came out, a grin plastered on the girl's face but Chuck appeared to have a bored look now, like he had no reason to be there anymore. She watched as the two of them exchanged words, and the girl moved away, leaving Chuck to stand there. Blair took this opportunity to walk over to him, holding one of the dresses that she thought would look fairly good on her.

"Found a new girl, huh?" she asked Chuck, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I've had sex with her. Nothing special. Except for those legs," he said, straightening out his jacket. The only reason he added the last part was to attempt to rub in the fact that he was now messing around with a girl who had amazing, mile-long legs. While Blair's legs were amazing too, Chuck had never pointed it out. Their sex was rather... wordless.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you only like women who could bend their legs behind their head," she joked, before holding up the dress she had picked out. "Come help me try this on. I need someone to do up the zipper for me," she whispered to him.

"Are you getting so desperate that you'll throw yourself at me in the middle of a store? Jesus, Blair, I thought you had some class. Here's the deal, I'm not sleeping with you unless you break up with Nate. If you do, I will _gladly_ have sex with you, but until then, there's nothing happening between us," he explained to her, before seeing Tamara just a couple of feet away, waving at him to follow her. "I'll see you at the Christmas party. Maybe you'll get a present," he said, walking past Blair to follow Tamara now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Here's To The Nights  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wowww, I'm surprised by all of the reviews and stuff. The Grey's Anatomy section wasn't this good to me. xD But anyways, I might have another (or maybe two) chapter up today or tomorrow, because I'm in a good writing mood, but after then you might have to wait until late Christmas night. Anyways, I'd love to hear your comments on what should happen next. x)

* * *

Blair waited anxiously, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of Chuck. Fashionably late? It just didn't count when you had someone waiting for you. Blair knew without a doubt that he was just trying to torture her. Really, it would be to his advantage if he showed up faster, so Blair could break the news of dumping Nate. Though, the truth was that she didn't, Nate was just away for the holidays and if she told Chuck that they broke up, he wouldn't know any better. Yes, it was a sneaky thing to do but all is fair in love and war, especially when you're horny and your boyfriend is completely awful in bed.

"B, what're you doing?" Serena asked cautiously as she approached Blair. Her poor but slightly attractive boyfriend was chatting up his sister, who shouldn't have been invited to the party in the first place. The party was for the upper class, not people who had a garage door in the middle of their bedroom.

"Just... nothing. Have you seen Chuck?" Blair asked as she impatiently tapped her foot against the ground.

"Chuck? He should be around here somewhere--"

"Well, he's not," Blair cut off Serena, pulling out her phone.

She moved out of the room that most people were in, and stood in the hallway, dialing Chuck's cell phone number. It rang for a couple of moments, before Chuck actually picked up. That was the first time since the ball. Maybe that meant that he was forgiving her.

"I'll assume this is important since you haven't called me in two weeks," he sighed, kicking his feet up on to the seat of the limo. He was a couple of blocks away, unsure about whether he should go to the party. He wasn't too fond of the idea of watching Blair and Nate cuddle as everyone else in the room practically gagged from the overwhelming sweetness of it. He knew that there was no way that Blair would've broken up with him. Nate was the perfect boy, with the amazing hair and body, and he could make anyone fall in love with him within an instance. Chuck, on the otherhand, was sexy in his own way and the closest to love he ever got was when he was little and thought he wanted to marry a girl off of a television show. Of course, that would never happen, but he _did_ sleep with her daughter.

"Where are you? I thought that you were coming and that we could... you know after," she said with an air of annoyance that he hadn't shown up by then.

"Have sex? Blair, I made it clear that we're not doing anything unless you break up with Nate," he reminded her, shutting his eyes as he leaned back a bit. Blair caused him all of this stress in a way that he never thought was possible. It killed him to have to reject her, when she was just so innocent and vulnerable and unbelievably hott. But she was taken, and while that may have not been a problem when he was sleeping with other taken girls, it was a problem now because he didn't want to betray his best friend.

"Well, what if I told you that I did?" she asked, her voice quiet now since someone had just walked past her.

"You broke up with Nate? Well, then..." he started, beginning to think of what to do next. Finally, he could sleep with her again. It felt like years since they had last done anything together. So what if he had been trying to get over her? If she was done with Nate, then there were no problems with them having sex. "I'll be out front in my limo in a couple of minutes. Meet me down there, unless you want to stay for the rest of the party," he told her.

"Great. I'll meet you down there," she said, smiling as she pressed the 'End' button on her phone. There was a slight feeling of guilt that was washing over her, but in a couple of minutes it would be gone when she was in the back of Chuck's limo, getting what she had been craving for the last few weeks.

* * *

Blair opened the door to the back of the limo by herself, finding it unnecessary for the driver to get up just to open the door for her. Chuck was sitting at the opposite side, drinking something while he played with his cell phone that was rested on his lap. Blair shifted so she was sitting next to him, and she glanced at what he was doing with his phone.

"The break-up isn't on Gossip Girl yet," he observed as he shut his phone and slid it back in to his pocket.

"That's because I didn't tell anyone, and Nate is gone for the holidays. No one will find out until he's back. Other than you, that is," she said, taking this opportunity to slide up on to Chuck's lap.

"So you broke up with him for me? Just sex? He was that bad?" Chuck asked, finishing up his drink and then sliding his arms around Blair's waist as the driver began to start driving again.

"Just sex... for now. It would seem suspicious if I moved on that fast."

Satisfied with this answer, Chuck brought his lips to Blair's, where he intended to place a small kiss but was surprised when she kissed him passionately, her arms finding their way around his neck. It was the night after Victrola all over again, just with more clothes and less drinks in their systems. Another difference was that they didn't go all the way, but instead waited until the limo pulled up infront of Blair's building. Blair went inside first, while Chuck waited out in the limo a couple of moments so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"You're eager," Blair laughed as she stood at the top of the stairs waiting for him, as he came up and anxiously tugged off his tie.

"No kidding. You were fucking torturing me, B," he complained, letting his tie drop on the stairs before taking Blair's hand and pulling her in to her bedroom.

* * *

"That was great," breathed Blair as she shut her eyes. Chuck was lying next to her, staring at the ceiling. While he wouldn't deny that the sex was good, he just wasn't in the mood to lay around and talk about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Blair, it was just that he didn't want her to think that she could control him. He wanted the control in this relationship, and he wouldn't get that by being sweet and caring.

"Yeah," he agreed simply. He sat up and untangled himself from the sheets, then got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blair asked as she heard him get up. Her eye lids fluttered open, and she frowned at him.

"Home. You were going to sleep," he pointed out, picking up his shirt and beginning to put it on. She seemed upset with him, though he didn't think that she had a right to be. She even said herself that it was just sex. Just sex meant no cuddling, talking, or spending the night at the person's house.

"No, I was resting my eyes so I'd be prepared for round two. So once again, where the fuck do you think you're going?" she hissed, sitting up and hugging the sheets to her bare chest.

"It's just sex, B. One round. So go to sleep, or have a bath, or do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care. I'm not your boyfriend, you said it yourself, we're just having fucking sex. I don't have to do what you tell me," he told her, stepping in to his pants.

"And now you know why I chose Nate. He may be awful in bed, but he's still not a fucking jerk like you are," she yelled, grabbing one of her pillows to throw at him. All Chuck did was laugh when it hit him, and then he set the pillow at the bottom of the bed.

"You knew what you were getting in to, yet it still didn't stop you from crawling back to me. Give it a rest. I've heard enough screaming out of you tonight already," he responded, checking the mirror to make sure he looked alright before walking out of her bedroom.

Oh, yes, he definitely had the control now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: No Booty Calls **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and that this chapter is a sort of short one (but with lots of fun, flirty conversation). Christmas was hectic, and I was too exhausted last night to even start writing a new chapter. But here's one, and hopefully there will be more along the way.  
Oh, and just to let everyone know, the chapter names come from songs. Some of them are pretty good, even Radar, which is actually a Britney Spear song. This chapter's name comes from a song by Kelly from the infamous Shoes video. Hilarious. Anyways, here's the chapter. I just thought I should include some info, incase anyone was like "wtfthetitles".

* * *

It was insane how they were fighting over control. Blair was eager to have Chuck doing everything that she wanted him to, yet whenever she told him what to do, it seemed that it made him pull away even more. Damn reverse psychology, it always confused the hell out of her. It wasn't even that he just did the opposite of what she wanted him to do, it was that he turned down offers that Blair gave to do his favourite things. It would be logical for Blair just to give up and go with the flow, but it annoyed her that she couldn't get him to do what she wanted, and she wouldn't rest until her commands were obeyed.

She dialed his phone number, pressing the phone between her ear and elbow as she typed a couple of instant messages on her computer. Multitasking was easy once she discovered the best way to master the skill. The only people she was talking with were Kati and Nate, who was still away on vacation. In the past week that he'd been gone, Blair had hooked up with Chuck on six different occasions, and three of them had been on the same day (breakfast and sex, dinner and sex, midnight snack and sex). She could tell that he had other women on the side, because whenever she was leaving, there was a new girl making their way to his room or he was dialing a new number when she stepped out the door. If they were at Blair's place, he'd check his watch after sex and give a sleazy grin before announcing "Got to go. Other plans.".

It felt like an eternity before Chuck answered his cell phone. "You're going to waste all my minutes, Waldorf," he let out with a bored sigh. Saying a regular 'Hey, what's up?' was too plain for him. After all, he was Chuck Bass, and he was far from regular in quite a few departments.

"As if you couldn't afford to get more. Anyways, what took you so long to answer your phone?" she asked while she typed a quick 'brb' to Kati and Nate.

A short laugh was his first response, before he said, "Nothing. Just some prior engagements. I'd think that you would understand those."

Was he trying to be witty? Blair didn't appreciate it, not now. It was just too hard when she was trying to talk to him, and he was too busy cracking jokes that only his own twisted mind would understand. She sighed impatiently, getting up from her desk chair then lying down on her bed.

"Well, I suppose if you're busy then I shouldn't bother asking you to come over. Then again, I do know how much you like your sex, Bass," she commented, folding one arm beneath her head.

"My, my, is Blair Waldorf actually sinking to the level of booty calls? I never thought that I'd see the day. May I just comment on how proud I am that you're actually admitting to being horny? Welcome to the club, orgies are scheduled for Wednesday nights," he joked, the taunting smile that was without a doubt covering his face was evident in his voice.

"You're disgusting," she replied without hesitation. "And I'm not horny. How do you know that I'm not just inviting you over to help me pick out clothes to buy online?"

"Because I know you. From the way you were moaning last night, it would be impossible for you not to want more," he insisted, while the sound of a girl laughing in the background made Blair's blood boil. He was with another girl while he was talking to her? Well, now she knew that those prior engagements had been...

"Fine, Chuck. I'm not in the mood for you to make a fool of me. Are you coming over, or not?" she asked him, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, I'm not coming over, but you're welcome to join me here. Twenty minutes, and I expect a hot outfit, not some shirt that hides any hint of boobs that you have. Maybe a short skirt, I'm thinking. And maybe just a jacket with a sexy bra. I don't know, you figure it out, but it better be good," he said, hanging up before Blair could even answer him, since he just assumed that she would take him up on the offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Come Back**

* * *

"Miss Blair! You have a visitor!" Dorota, the maid, yelled up the stairs.

Blair groaned, running her fingers through her hair. It was early in the morning, and she was just about to go have a shower. Whoever it was, they could wait until she was done so she atleast looked decent.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," she yelled back, moving in to her bathroom and starting the shower. When she came out, she was surprised to see no one other than Chuck Bass sitting on her bed, flipping through one of her girly magazines and scoffing at articles.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, using one arm to hug the towel to her body while she extended the other and pulled the magazine out of his hand. A frown appeared on his face for a moment, because apparently, he was interested in reading more about home-made beauty products. The frown was quickly replaced by a smirk, and if it had been a cartoon, a light bulb would've popped out of the top of his head. He leaned forward, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down on to the bed.

"Happy New Years Eve to you too," he said sarcastically as a response to her less than enthusiastic greeting, pinning her down and moving over top of her. "You should've come over last night. I was in a good mood," he muttered as his hands worked to pull the towel off of her. Blair would've been angry for him just taking advantage of her like this and they had barely said anything to each other yet, but she'd been eager for sex the night before and it was awful when she had to force herself not to go over there. The reason she didn't go was because he had been such a jerk, telling her what to do. She really didn't appreciate it, but all was forgiven now. She couldn't stay mad at him when he was on top of her, being so... amazing.

"I had other plans," she told him, lifting herself off of the blankets so Chuck could completely pull the towel away. She honestly didn't mind that she was naked and he was fully clothed. It just meant that she'd be getting more attention for the time being.

"But you don't have other plans now..." he whispered, pressing a few kisses on to her collarbone. His hand travelled down her side, resting on her thigh and he slowly began to caress it with his fingers.

As if it would have made a difference if Blair did have plans. Chuck showed no sign of stopping, his kisses travelling lower until Blair found it hard to concentrate on talking to him. There was long, torturing foreplay and Chuck seemed to enjoy it when Blair whined for him to stop teasing her. It was so... twisted. He shouldn't have been getting pleasure out of her being miserable. Yet again, she wasn't exactly miserable, just eager to go forward with sex and stop with the foreplay already. Just when he had been about to remove his boxers, his cell phone began to ring from the pocket of his pants, which were on the floor beside the bed. Blair was about to hiss at him not to answer it, but she was too late and he was already bent over the side of the bed, stuffing his hand in to the pocket of the pants and digging his phone out of it.

"Nathaniel. What's up?" Chuck answered the phone, sitting next to Blair on the bed. A look of panic was on her face, as she worried about whether or not one of them would begin to talk about her. Her fears were confirmed when Chuck said, "Blair? Yeah, I've seen her around. Why?" He shot a death glare at Blair once he heard Nate's reply before saying a final few words to him and hanging up.

"Chuck, I'm sorry," Blair whined, grabbing on to his arm as he began to get up from the bed.

"Don't touch me, you stupid bitch. I'm not interested in excuses," he said, pulling his arm away from her. It was obvious that he was upset with her, and he looked at her with a disappointed gaze. He had never expected Blair Waldorf to play him like a fool.

"Stop acting like a girl. You wanted sex, you got sex. Why are you complaining?" she asked from her spot on the bed, since she had no intention of getting up yet. A part of her was still wishing that he'd come back and they could continue what they started.

"You think that's all it was? Sex? Blair, if that's it, we would have been having sex while Nate was still here. There was a reason I didn't want you to cheat on him," he told her, grabbing his pants and tugging them on as quickly as he could.

"Quit the act, Bass. Everyone with half a brain knows that you don't have any feelings. If you were compassionate... it would be out of character. Affairs fuel you, they give you something to do," she insisted, leaning down to take his shirt before he could get it. She put it on, keeping the top few buttons undone so cleavage would show.

"Just because I like having fun doesn't mean I'm not compassionate. I care about Nate, he's my best friend. I thought you respected that," he said quietly, clenching his jaw. "We're really over this time. I don't want anything to do with you. Give me my fucking shirt back." He wasn't above the level of actually forcing a woman if he needed something from her. Yes, sometimes it got out of hand at parties when he was drunk, but when people took something that was rightfully his, he'd do anything to get it back.

Blair wouldn't budge, holding on tightly to the shirt as Chuck attempted to pull it off of her. She didn't want to admit that she was a bitch for lying to him, she didn't want to believe that they were actually over. They hadn't started in the first place. After a few moments he gave up, just grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. He didn't say anything as he left, instead just thinking to himself how stupid he had been for believing that Blair would have actually broken up with Nate for him.

_

* * *

SPOTTED: Chuck Bass, looking sad and lonely, or stoned and lost, wandering the streets of Manhattan and flashing his bare chest from beneath his coat._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Do You Know What It Feels Like**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Time for some more of Chuck's POV. It's been about Blair a lot lately, so maybe that's why some of you think that Chuck doesn't have a heart. There is a reason for why he does what he does. Anyways, I'm loving all of your comments. There seems to be quite a mix of opinions, but I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. The comments are really encouraging me to write, so I'll be updating more often if you keep it up. Well... except for Saturday and Monday. There'll be no updates then, unless I do them early in the morning which I doubt.  
Oh, and don't forget to post your suggestions. I like hearing what you guys want to happen.

* * *

What was Chuck going to say? For the past few days, he'd been trying to figure out what he was going to tell Nate. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea that he would be admitting that Blair used him to cheat on Nate, but... it would be better this way. It'd be better if Nate found out from Chuck before he found out from Blair. Still, Chuck was struggling to find the right wording that made him seem like he was worthy of being forgiven, and bitchy Blair wasn't. She had tricked him and lied, so he wanted some revenge. It wasn't fair that just because she had a pretty face and acted so innocent that she could get away with everything that she wanted to. It was time for her to understand how hurt Chuck had felt. Not that he'd admit it, of course. His little rant about how he thought Blair respected his friendship with Nate was bad enough, he wouldn't have go on to tell her how hurt he was by her actions. Hello, how girly would that be?

He'd have to figure it out soon. Nate was going to be over in a couple of minutes, fresh off of a plane since he had spent the holidays in some exotic island, enjoying a view of women in bikinis that Chuck only wished he'd had the priviledge of seeing too. Instead, he had been stuck in New York with Blair, who he had assumed was single and available for anyone to have. At least he hadn't only been with Blair. That would've been pathetic. There were plenty of girls on the side, all of which comforted him after reading the news on Gossip Girl that he'd been in a bad mood and seen pictures as proof. Maybe acting depressed _did_ get you women. He'd have to try it again some time.

There was a knock at the door of Chuck's room, and he eagerly got up from the couch (where he'd been enjoying a drink) and opened the door for Nate. He was more tan than he was when he had left, but he had dark circles underneath his eyes that made it appear like he had hardly gotten any sleep. Or maybe it was just jet lag. Flying could get tiring (cue for corny joke).

"Nathaniel, how were the holidays?" Chuck asked, stepping aside so Nate could enter the hotel room.

"Absolutely amazing. You really should've come with me," Nate sighed as he walked inside. He made his way over to the couch that he had spent the night on so many times, and sat down.

"I know, I know, but New York needs me. Far too many losers would get laid if it weren't for me," Chuck joked, grabbing his empty glass and moving over to refill it.

Nate scoffed, grinning at his friend. "How very true. You're the one responsible for keeping their egos deflated."

Chuck had an almost fake smile, and it sort of faded as he said, "Speaking of getting laid... Have you talked to Blair yet?"

"No. I was planning on crashing here for the night, if you don't mind, then I'll go over there in the morning. She's always happier in the morning," he explained.

"Yeah, that's fine, but... I need to tell you something," Chuck said, unable to look Nate in the eyes. After a long pause, he finally said, "Blair didn't lose her virginity to you."

Nate let out a nervous laugh, rolling his eyes at Chuck. "What are you talking about? Is this some sort of joke? She told me that she never slept with Carter."

"And she didn't. She slept with... someone else, right before her birthday and then again while you were gone," Chuck told him quietly. It was too hard for him to say that it was actually him who slept with Blair. He knew that Nate would be completely pissed if he knew, so Chuck just kept it at '_someone_ slept with Blair'. Hopefully, Nate would believe him.

"Blair wouldn't cheat on me. She made me wait for sex for two years after I decided I wanted it... Why would she lose her virginity to someone else?" he asked, just rambling on. It was like Nate was trying to convince himself that Blair would never do that to him, and if Chuck hadn't been the one she slept with, he wouldn't have believed it either.

"I don't know, Nate. I wish it wasn't true, but it's Blair we're talking about. If she doesn't get what she wants from someone, she'll find another person to give it to her. I... was there when it happened. The only advice I can give you is to get out while you can. You don't want her to make a fool out of you."

"Are you really sure? I just... I can't imagine Blair doing that," Nate muttered quietly, getting up from the couch.

"I'm sure. Nate, I'd never lie to you. I told you, the three things I care about are money, the pleasures that money bring me and you. I just want to make sure that you don't get used." Chuck never thought he'd be concerned about someone getting used. He was, after all, the man who slept with women just to toss them out the door five minutes after.

Nate, still looking surprised and upset, left the hotel room without saying another word. Chuck was only hoping that he'd take his advice, or else he'd be getting screwed over again and again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Too Easy **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so... I kind of had writer's block for a bit. This isn't really a drama-filled chapter, and it doesn't address the issues from the last couple of chapters. I just... couldn't think of anything else to write without adding some more character developments.  
I got the idea for this chapter from a dream, except it was different a bit and in the middle of the dream Blair transformed in to Jenny...  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Sorry that it took so long to update.

* * *

Numerous hard knocks were made on the door to Chuck's room, while the one responsible for them stood outside and waited to be let in. The one knocking was no one other than Blair Waldorf, and she looked quite upset. The reason she was upset? Well, just that Nate had just broken up with her the day before. Or rather, the night before. He had shown up at around midnight, was visibly drunk and stammered something about how he couldn't believe that Blair was 'such a slut' that she'd lose her virginity to 'some jackass who didn't deserve it.' Blair just assumed that when Nate said she lost her virginity to a jackass, he was referring to Chuck, especially since he added after that Chuck told him everything. 

"May I help you?" asked a tall woman who answered Chuck's door. She looked older, at least in her late 40s. Her hair was obviously dyed blonde, and her skin was smooth, most likely thanks to botox. Blair wrinkled up her nose, trying not to imagine what Chuck had been doing with this woman. Jesus Christ, she thought that he had standards! How could he go from teenaged girls to women who were double his age?

"Uh, yeah. Is Chuck Bass here?" Blair asked, holding one hand on her hip.

"Oh, yes. Come on in. He'll be out in a minute," the woman said, opening the door fully and standing to the side so Blair could walk in. "Charles!" she called out as she closed the door once Blair was inside.

"Charles? Are you sure you want to call him that?" Blair scoffed. She moved over to the couch and sat down, glancing around the room. It seemed... clean. Usually, in the morning whenever she came over, it was an absolute mess until Chuck got a maid to come in and clean it for him.

"I can call him whatever I wish. He _is_ my son," she responded from behind the bar, where she was examining the many half-empty bottles. "I'm Misty Bass, in case you didn't recognize me. I wouldn't blame you- I haven't been in New York for quite some time."

Blair wasn't sure about whether her first thoughts should be '_Oh shit_' or '_Thank fucking God_''. She was pretty glad to know that Chuck wasn't hooking up with this woman, but she felt guilty for mocking the way that she called him Charles and that she couldn't remember what she looked like.

"Ms. Bass? No wonder I didn't recognize you. You must just get younger by the second," Blair quickly stated. It didn't hurt to kiss someone's ass, especially when the someone was a powerful person _and_ the mother of your former friend with benefits. "I'm Blair Waldorf. We met a couple of years back. Everyone was just devastated when you left."

"Blair? My, have you changed. Though, you still have the same adorable headbands... and a flat chest. Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure your mother and father can fix it," Misty assured her, the same little smirk on her lips that Blair had seen on Chuck's so many times. Blair didn't think her chest was all that flat. It was a normal size, and it was fine with her. She just had to bite her tongue from snapping back with something about how Misty's son seemed to like them the way that they were.

Speak of the devil (or rather think). Chuck came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers, his hair sticking up at odd angles and he had a look of pure misery on his face. Blair would have had that look too if she knew all she had to look forward to all day was being stuck with Misty. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, not noticing that Blair was on his couch yet.

"Charles, put on some clothes. You have a visitor," Misty told him, running her finger along the bottles as she counted them.

He grumbled something that resembled a couple of swear words, both in English and French. There were already clothes set out for him on his bed, which was something that most mothers only did for their eight year olds on Picture Day. He moved to the bed and glanced up to shoot a confused look in the direction of Blair, and then pulled on his clothes.

"Say hello to Blair," Misty urged him.

"I'm not five years old," he hissed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes some more. "Hello, Blair. Get out of my suite," he said bitterly.

"No need to listen to him, dear. I own this suite more than he does," she insisted, offering a fake smile to Blair.

"Correction- Dad owns this suite. You used to before you fuck--" he started, just to be cut off by his mother.

"Watch what you're saying, Charles. You may regret it."

Blair couldn't wipe the amused smile from her lips. It was great to watch Chuck being whipped by his own mother; being pushed around by a woman that he couldn't push back without facing serious consequences. Not to mention that Blair could talk to him and he'd listen, since Misty wouldn't let him make her leave.

"What do you want, Blair?" he asked, laying back and shutting his eyes.

"I was going to ask if we could get breakfast, but since your mother is here, I suppose that we can't," she sighed as she got up from the couch.

"Well, we have plans for breakfast with Bart and Lily, but how about dinner? Perhaps your mother could come? We've lost touch in the past couple of years, and it would be great to catch up," Misty said, the fake smile being replaced by a seemingly genuine one.

"That sounds fine with me. Text me the time and name of the restaurant, and we'll be there. Bye, Chuck. It was such a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Bass," Blair told her, letting herself out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: She's So Sorry

* * *

**

"I wish that Charles could find a nice girl like Blair."

Chuck's gaze snapped up from his scotch which the waitress had been so hesitant to give him, and he glared at his mother. Yes, perhaps Chuck didn't know what things were right to say, but Misty was far worse than he was. She found a way to make everything her business, and always seemed to find it extremely offensive when someone would call her on her behaviour. No wonder Chuck grew up to act like he did now. With parents like his, it would be impossible for him to be considered good whatsoever.

"Mom, I don't _need_ a nice girl," he pointed out, noticing that Eleanor was cringing a bit.

He didn't blame her. If he ever had a daughter (_if_ being the key word there), he wouldn't want her to bring home a boyfriend who was like himself. That would be terrible, especially since Chuck would know what to expect from a boy like that. Drugs, alcohol, sex and major lack of commitment. Or, actually, a major lack of knowledge about what commitment meant. Just a couple of weeks prior to the drama with Blair, Chuck used to believe that commitment was just working out a schedule of when they could have sex.  
Man, was he wrong about that.

"Well, Ms. Bass, I'm flattered," Blair ignored Chuck's previous comment. "I just don't think that Chuck would ever go for a good girl."

"He would if he found the right one. Like Serena van der Woodsen. It's such a shame that Bart is marrying her mother. Oh well, I'm not expecting that to last long," Misty said, taking a sip out of her glass.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look Blair gave upon hearing Serena's name. It was obvious to anyone who had a brain that as close as the two girls were, there were some jealousy issues that they needed to get over. However, jealousy issues were evident in most best friends' relationships. There was a point where Chuck had been envious of Nate, but that was a long time ago and there really was no reason for him to want anything that Nate had anymore.

It wasn't long before Misty discovered a way to turn the topic of the conversation to Jack Roth, who Eleanor was supposedly dating. Blair looked absolutely bored, yet also annoyed at subject. Chuck watched her with an amused grin, waiting for her to snap at him for it. The waitress walked past them, and he stopped her briefly to order some more scotch. He turned back to look at Blair, and was surprised to see her with her cell phone. After a moment, his own phone vibrated in his pocket for a second. He pulled it out, checking the text message that he recieved.

'Nate broke up w/ me' the message read. He rolled his eyes, and went to respond before recieving a second message that said, 'Why the fuck did u tell him'.

'Thought he should no what a lying bitch u r' he replied quickly.

'Its not ur place 2 tell him' she answered, glaring at him from across the table.

"Charles, stop texting. It's rude to do during dinner," Misty hissed at him.

'We'll talk l8r. my suite 11' he texted her back before sliding his phone in to pocket.

* * *

Right on time, Blair showed up at Chuck's suite. She knocked on the door, just as she had done earlier that day. Chuck opened the door after a few minutes, stepping aside so she could come inside. It had been hard for him to get rid of his mother, who just wanted to stay and talk with him. The conversations they had been having were revolving around Bart and Lily, and Misty was also irritating Chuck by constantly asking about who he had been seeing lately. Talking to your mom about your fuck buddies? Yeah, so not cool.

"I didn't tell Nate that it was me," he told Blair as he locked the door.

"But why would you tell him at all?" she asked. She placed her purse on the coffee table and then sat at the couch, wondering if he would join her or if he still wanted them to keep a distance.

There was a long pause while Chuck moved over to the bed and laid down on it, staring at the ceiling. "I felt betrayed," he confessed.

"All you wanted was sex. That's what I was giving you. I don't understand why you're so upset," she said, sitting so she could watch him.

"Because, Blair, you're my best friend's girlfriend. Or... you were. I didn't want to do to him what Serena did to you. It was bad enough that I took your virginity- I didn't want to have you literally cheat on him too."

"It's not the same as when he was with Serena, though," she argued.

"It's worse. Why are you trying to convince yourself that we weren't in the wrong?" He let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes and digging the heels of his palms in to them.

"I'm _not_ saying that we were innocent. It was just... different, okay?" she said, the tone of her voice suggesting that she didn't want to talk about Nate and Serena anymore. "Why have you been such an ass lately? I thought you were changing."

"I was changing. Then you go and get back together with Nate. That was a real easy way for you to kill the butter-fucking-flies for me, Waldorf." Immediately after he said it, he cringed. That was one of the things that he didn't want to let slip to her.

"I killed the butterflies? By kissing Nate?" she asked him, trying to understand what he meant.

"No, by sleeping with him after you said that you two were only friends. You're such a fucking liar, do you know that? I fuck up once, and you run to him after _promising_ that you wouldn't. Nate fucks up a million times to him, yet he still manages to be your dream guy. That doesn't make sense."

"He's not my dream guy. I don't _have_ a dream guy. And I'm not a liar either! I never promised anything. You're the one who tried to ruin my ball."

"I tried to get Nate kicked out so you'd be with me, or else he'd find some way to sweep you off of your feet. Take the fucking hints, I wanted you to myself." Second slip of the night.

There was another pause, and Blair just stared at her feet. She never thought that Chuck Bass would be jealous. He wasn't the _jealous_ type.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, getting up from the couch and moving over to the bed, where Chuck was still lying with his palms pressed in to his eyes.

"You're not," he snapped back. Before he could react, his hands were being pulled from his face and he could feel Blair climbing on top of him. After straddling his waist, she bent down and deeply kissed him.

"I really am sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Skeptics and True Believers**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I planned on finishing the chapter last night, but... I got really sick. I haven't eaten anything in the past 40 hours, and I've had about twenty hours of sleep in the last day because I've been exhausted.  
This chapter takes place a while after the last.

* * *

With his head pressed in to his pillow, Chuck could still hear the faint sound of the shower being turned on. He had no doubt it was Blair, just cleaning up before she slid out and went home to pretend she had just gotten out early in the morning, or that she spent the night at a friend's house. He couldn't deny that it was cute how she still put on the 'I'm innocent, I swear!' act for her mother. Eleanor probably had no clue what a bitch her daughter turned out to be. Speaking of which, a gigantic bitch Blair may be, but Chuck still enjoyed her 'company'.

The thoughts of her in his shower prevented him from falling back to sleep, so he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled in to the bathroom. He paused at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror that hung over it. His hair was a mess, and there were red marks all over his neck. Yes, they could've been mistaken as hickeys, but he wasn't sure that was what they were. Blair never left hickeys before, nor did any of the other girls that he slept with. Chuck was the one that left hickeys to make his mark and show that someone had claimed the property already. The only girl that Chuck usually didn't do that with was Blair, since she had a rule against it. It had something to do with people thinking she was a whore, he was sure. One day she had attempted to explain it to him, but he got distracted with something else.

"You woke up early," he said as he stepped in to the shower with her, uninvited though he knew he wouldn't be unwelcome. Even if he was, it was his shower. Blair couldn't kick him out of it.

"I need to get home," she told him as she squeezed some shampoo in to the palm of her hand. "We should plan our little visits better."

"They're _still_ only going to be little visits?" he asked with a slight frown. As odd as it sounded, he wished that their relationship would progress more.

She grinned, turning to look at him for a moment. "You really want them to be more than that?" In Blair's mind, he was being adorable. Just a while ago, they were upset with each other but now they were... happy. Together. Happy _together_, despite the fact that they weren't technically together.

"Of course." He narrowly missed her elbow as she reached up to lather the shampoo in to her damp hair.

"So... Dating? Publicly?" she asked, shutting her eyes to avoid the shampoo dripping in to them. It would sting like hell if she didn't, and it would be embarrassing to have it happen in front of Chuck.

"Perhaps not publicly yet, but we could make it official and secret at the same time," he suggested to her. Sounded like a good idea to him, and he was hoping that she would go for it too.

"A secret relationship? Interesting. How about we talk about it later?"

Normally, hearing the words 'We can talk about it later' was an almost bad sign, but Chuck knew it wasn't. Blair was just distracted, and he'd have to admit that he was too.

"Alright. I'll let you finish your shower," he said, pressing a kiss on to her cheek before stepping out of the shower.

* * *

Nearly a week later, they had yet to have talked about it. There was always something getting in their way, whether it be unfortunate timing of Serena going to visit Blair, or just simply an overload of homework. With the exception of a couple of phone calls and a quick make-out session in Chuck's limo after he offered to drop her off somewhere, they had barely acted like they were together anymore. It was disappointing, especially considering how fantastic the previous week had been. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal soon. 

But for now, Blair was stuck in the van der Woodsen suite with Serena, Lily and a wedding planner whose every words were laced with a thick accent. And why exactly was Blair helping plan the wedding of her best friend's mother? It was because she understood the pain of having to sit through the planning of something that you didn't even care about. The things that Blair usually didn't care about planning were parties thrown by her own mother. If Eleanor had been planning a wedding, it would have been entirely different, considering Blair's love for them. She knew why Serena hated wedding, though. It seemed like Lily got married every two years.

"Are you going to have an engagement party?" Blair asked, smoothing out her skirt.

"Most likely not. Perhaps a dinner, but a full blown party would be a bit too much at the moment," Lily answered as she flipped through a book that was filled with flower arrangements. It seemed strange to Blair that they'd be planning the wedding, yet they weren't even sure about the engagement party yet.

On the table, Blair's phone buzzed for a second to indicate that she recieved a new text message. Serena picked it up and went to pass it to her before noticing that the screen read '1 new message from Chuck'. She gave her friend a confused look before the phone was pulled out of her hand.

"Why is Chuck texting you?" asked Serena. She knew that they were friends and had hooked up before, which made her confused about why he'd be sending her a message.

"He's just... asking if I know where Nate is," Blair lied as she texted him back. The truth was that he was actually asking where Blair was, and if they could meet up later, to which she replied 'serena's. your place in an hour?'.

"Why would he ask you that? I'd think that he'd know that you two broke up."

"I'm sure he does know... Maybe he just assumes we're back together. You know, we're always off-again-on-again," she pointed out.

The look that Serena had on her face suggested that she didn't exactly believe her friend. As good as a liar she was, it wasn't often that she smiled when getting texts from Chuck Bass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: That One Pop Gem

* * *

**"Planning the wedding? Already? They should be planning the prenup," Chuck joked (more like just a joking tone, since he was dead serious). As they sat comfortably on his bed, his hand slid up the front of her shirt. What they were doing was actually more like laying, with Blair on her back and Chuck on his side, using his elbow to hold him up from the bed and allow him to just be slightly above her. 

"You're supposed to be happy your dad is getting married, not helping him figure out a way to keep all his money if they get divorced," she reminded him, a giggle escaping her lips soon afterwards as his fingers began to play on her stomach.

"Waldorf, there are so many things wrong with that sentence," he said, moving so he was laying on top of Blair. Her knees were bent and there was one leg on each side of him. "First of all, if my father isn't happy for any of my great successes, I find no need to be happy for the fact that he'll be marrying another gold digger." As he spoke, he removed his hand from underneath her shirt, which he pulled off just seconds after. "Secondly, his money is my money. Without it, I'd be nothing. Therefore, I think it's important to find a way to stop Lily from getting it when they divorce- which they will. My bet is on them lasting for three months."

Even though Lily van der Woodsen _was_ the mother of Blair's best friend and she probably should have stuck up for her, it was hard to disagree with what Chuck had said. The woman did have a reputation for marrying billionares and getting divorced before they even hit a one year anniversary. Everyone knew that, yet somehow she kept finding men to marry her.

"Remind me again of why we're talking about your dad. It's a strange thing for you to want to do when you have a shirtless girl underneath you," she pointed out, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He enjoyed this for a few moments before breaking off and starting to explain. "It was my way of trying to get you to bring up _our_ relationship." Chuck Bass was not a girl nor was he anything close to one (as many would testify), and he would never sink down to the level of asking where their relationship was heading. Sure, he'd insinuate he wanted things to be more, usually the 'more' being guarenteed friends with benefits, but he'd never out right ask.

"Oh, right," she said. It had slipped her mind. "So... what? You want to be official? We should just be public about it. Gossip Girl will find out soon enough."

The website haunted her. There was no where that Blair could go without having the feeling that someone was following her. With good reason, too. It wasn't even that the person running the website that was awful, it was everyone that had a cell phone. See something juicy? Snap a picture and send it to her. Didn't people have anything better to do? Blair was no different than any other student at her school, other than her long-term relationship with Nate. With that over now, she was still stalked. Maybe it wasn't such an awful thing. She couldn't deny that she loved messing up other people's lives- she owed it to them to have a run at messing up her's as well.

"We could start a good scandal about ourselves, Blair," he told her in his evil, scheming _'Girls aren't the only bitches'_ voice. It was a good idea. Starting a scandal about themselves? They knew how to manipulate everyone to believe lies about other people. It would be easy to make up lies about themselves. They'd just have to be careful that it didn't ruin them, just stirred things up and get out the fact that they were dating in the process.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she asked, intrigued by the concept of it.

"I'm not sure. But like you said, Gossip Girl will find out about the two of us soon enough and start some rumour, so we may as well beat her to the chase and make sure that one is started that's interesting and not too bad," he shrugged.

A smile spread on her lips, and she brought them up to press again his in a short kiss. "Well, Chuck Bass, I never thought I'd say it, but you're brilliant."

"Try telling me something I don't know," came the automatic, cocky reply from his mouth.

"How about your scarf doesn't match anything you wear?"

"Touché."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Gossip Folks**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. I loved all your reviews, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. The last few lines were my favourite too, I agree with you all.  
Now, saying that, I thought I'd address something that Crimson-Kiss17 brought up. The chapter _was_ short, just because I knew where I wanted to take the story next and I didn't want to make it overly long. Also, I thought it'd be good to give you guys a quick fix.  
This chapter will be a bit choppy, with no ACTUAL Blair/Chuck interaction. I decided I should start to involve Gossip Girl more, since she'll be involved in Chuck and Blair's little plans.  
Don't forget to review! Your comments are great to read.

* * *

_Many of you have been asking what's going on in the UES. I'll just say this, no news is good news. For gossip, that is. It's the calm before the storm that we all know as 'scandal'.

* * *

_

"Blair, what're you doing?" a voice echoed in her ear. She blinked and turned to see Kati and Isabel, mouthes open in a ditzy confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"You so don't look okay."

Blair rolled her eyes at their fake concern. She assumed that it was fake, anyways. If it were genuine then... wow, they had some problems to work out, added on to the ones they had with dressing in outfits that a cheesy mother would pick out for her five year-old twin daughters.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured them, twirling her plastic spoon around in the vanilla yogurt. "Just tired, that's all."

"You're tired? Why?"

"I read that pregnant woman are always tired."

"Oh-em-gee, are you pregnant, Blair?"

"Is it Nate's?"

"Duh, who else's would it be?"

"You don't _know_, Kati."

Their fast back-and-forth was too irritating for Blair to deal with right now. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Or maybe go home, call Chuck, have sex then sleep. The latter really sounded like more fun to her.

"I'm not pregnant. My God, I know it's been a slow gossip week, but you seriously need to stop jumping to assumptions," Blair snapped. As she went about eating her yogurt, she could hear the two of them whispering to eachother. "Let's talk about something interesting. Did anyone else get their invitations for the Bass/van der Woodsen wedding?"

Isabel was quick to nod. "Yes. I can't wait. The last wedding Serena's mom had was _so_ amazing."

"No kidding. You ended up making out with Chuck," Kati scoffed, turning to Blair to wait for her words of disapproval, and was shocked when all she saw was a shrug. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Chuck isn't that bad. Vulgar and a manwhore, yes, but still," she said. Phase one of the plan was in effect. They weren't going for a full-out scandal, but they wanted their relationship to come public a certain way so it didn't seem awful and that they wouldn't be hated by everyone (mainly Nate because Chuck valued his friendship).

"You did not just say that Chuck Bass is decent."

"I thought you said last week he was disgusting."

"Oh my God, do you have the hots for Chuck?"

"Ew, Blair!"

"Who're you to judge her? You made out with him!"

"And you lost your virginity to him."

"That's a _secret_!"

"As if everyone didn't already know!"

* * *

_Word on the street is that __**B**__ has a thing for __**C**__. Sounds too good to be true, if you ask me.

* * *

_

The next day, Blair got a ride to school with Chuck after he had spent the night, but was dropped off a few blocks away. They didn't want anyone to get suspicious about why she would be in his limo. There was already a lot of talk about the possibility that Blair liked him, thought most people didn't believe that it could ever be possible. If it had been a couple of months ago and someone told her she'd be hooking up with _and_ dating him in the future, she wouldn't have believed it either.

"Blair!" someone called from behind her just as she began to walk up the steps that led to the school. She turned, forcing a frown from her face when she saw Nate. "I thought we should talk."

"About what, Nate?" she asked, stepping down so she could be in front of him and the conversation wouldn't be heard by too many people.

He took a deep breath and looked at his feet before his gaze was focused on Blair again. "Just about... a rumor I heard. Even though you cheated on me and you acted like a whore, you shouldn't lower your standards to _Chuck_."

This example of basic concern would've melted her heard a few weeks ago, but now all it did was cause her to roll her eyes. "I never would've thought you to be someone who insults their best friend and follows gossip that had no evidence behind it, Archibald."

"I'm not insulting him. You're not his type."

"Please, Nate. Any girl is his type," she interrupted him. "And you said that I shouldn't lower my standard to him. Wouldn't that be insinuating that he's for women with bad taste?"

"That's _not_ what I meant. Stop being so stubborn. I'm trying to look out for you, Blair," he told her, reaching out to rest his hand on her arm, but she pulled away before he had the chance to.

"I'm being stubborn? How am I being stubborn by trying to point out the reasons why you shouldn't get involved with this? You try to make everything about you- except when it's something bad. Then it's my fault. No wonder I cheated on your sorry ass. You deserved it," she spat before turning away to travel up the stairs again.

Nate stood there with his mouth open slightly, surprised to hear those words come out of the mouth of the girl who he once thought of as the love of his life. Now, she had this attitude that would've been undeniably sexy if it didn't turn her in to more of a bitch. He was guessing now that she wasn't attracted to Chuck, from the way that she had avoided the subject and attacked him instead. Having everyone ask her about it was probably getting annoying.

* * *

"This is some good stuff. Smoked a bit last night," Chuck said, passing a joint to Nate from across the bar in his hotel suite. Once his friend accepted it, he poured himself a glass of scotch. He wasn't in the mood to get high at the moment, but he had a feeling that Nate had a bad day and needed to. "What's wrong, man?" he asked when he noticed that Nate was inspected the joint instead of just lighting it up like he usually did.

"Nothing. I talked to Blair this morning," he sighed, setting it down on the bar. "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"You know girls. I bet it's PMS. She's been in a bad mood lately," Chuck lied. Whenever _he_ was with Blair, she acted all snappy and sarcastic, but it was obvious that she had fun with it. She hardly meant any of the stuff she'd say to him.

"It's not PMS. She'd take Midol if it was. You know... I still can't believe she'd cheat on me."

"You give what you get. Anyone could predict she'd want revenge for what you did with Serena," he shrugged, taking a sip out of his glass.

"That was different!" Nate protested, causing Chuck to cringe since he had heard the exact same words from Blair just weeks ago. It just hadn't been as whiny and annoying when she said it. "Whatever. Now she supposedly has a thing for you. What bull shit."

Chuck forced a laugh, pretending to be surprised and in disbelief from the news. After all, that _was_ part of the plan. They had to make it seem like their relationship really did just come off of Blair developing a small crush on him.

"No need to worry, Nathaniel. I doubt it's true. Even if it is, I can't blame her. If another girl has something, Blair wants it too. I'm the new pair of Manolos," he joked. Nate didn't seem to appreciate this, and rolled his eyes. "Smoke up. You're being ridiculous. Get over Blair, she's not worth it." _And she's taken,_ he wanted to add. By the way Nate was acting, it seemed like he was almost regretful of breaking up with her, like every other time.

That was one thing that Chuck hadn't been planning on happening again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Kiss Me Again **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is fluff, fluff, fluff! You know, to make up for the last one not having any interaction between them.  
Oh, and please, if you're going to put the story on Story Alert, review it too. I'm only going to be writing the next chapter when I have at least 100 reviews.

* * *

The way that Serena acted around Blair was beginning to change. The rumors of Blair's feelings about Chuck were beginning to get worse every day, which made Serena uneasy. She never brought up the topic when other people were around, and it was easy to notice how hesitant she was about talking about anything even relevant to him.

Just over a week after the rumor had started, everyone was stuck in the auditorium for a long assembly that had no visible purpose. Blair spent the entire time looking over at Chuck, who was a couple of rows away and looking back at her as well. Serena, who was sitting next to Blair, noticed this after a few minutes and was quick to elbow her friend roughly in the side.

"No wonder people think you like Chuck with you eye-sexing him like that all the time. I thought that you learned your lesson with him," Serena muttered bitterly in to her friend's ear.

Eye-sexing? Such a bizarre term, yet it was the best way to describe what Chuck and Blair were doing to each other at the moment.

"Who're you looking at?" Nate asked as he saw Chuck looking towards the back of the auditorium.

"Some slut bent down to pick something up and you could see everything," he was quick to lie with something believable.

He turned around now to watch the headmistress at the front of the auditorium, leaving Blair upset that they couldn't admire each other and send telepathic messages about what they'd end up doing later. Since their relationship wasn't public, it left them a lot of time to be alone, which always equalled kissing and/or touching.

"Blair's watching you," Nate whispered with a hint of disgust in his voice. Ever since she had told him off, he would only talk negatively about her. It took everything for Chuck not to punch him out for talking about his girlfriend like that.

"Nathaniel, it's already been established that she's attracted to me. Most girls are, so there's no need for you to point out every time she's checking me out," he sighed with annoyance, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. The voice of the headmistress going on was beginning to give him a headache.

* * *

The assembly was over in twenty minutes, and it was decided to be the end of the school day as well. Blair stood outside the auditorium with Serena, purposely waiting for Chuck. He came out in a couple of minutes since the crowd had been blocking the door, and Nate was walking beside him. When he saw Blair, he parted ways and walked off.

"Excuse me, dear step-sister, but I was wondering if Miss Waldorf needs a lift home," Chuck butted in to their conversation, using his faux-polite voice that was somehow painfully slimy.

"That would be great. Thank you, Chuck," Blair accepted the offer. "I'll talk to you later, Serena."

They walked outside together, talking about simple things like school and whatever party would be held the next day. Chuck allowed Blair to get in to the limo before him, and he heard some camera phones taking shots and without a doubt sending them to Gossip Girl. It wouldn't be long before there was a blog entry posted with the photos and some witty caption. He ignored of the picture snapping as he got in to the limo as well. It was unnecessary for him to tell the driver what to do. He already knew that whenever Blair Waldorf was in the limo, he was to drive around until instructed to drive to a specific place.

"Damnit, Blair," Chuck cursed as he pulled her on to his lap. "What did I tell you about wearing tights?"

"That they restrict your groping?" she asked innocently.

"Exactly. So why exactly do you insist on wearing them?" His hands travelled up her skirt, and he began to tug down the tights.

"I just love torturing you. I've learned from the master how fun being evil actually is."

"The master? What an interesting new pet name. I thought we had settled on using--"

"Oh, shut up! I was kidding about those names."

"Really? I thought they were great. Definitely something you should call across the hallway when we go public," he joked.

One night when they had just been laying around, Blair brought up the subject of pet names and they created quite a few, Chuck's favourites involving some extremely dirty words. Definitely nothing you'd expect an UES princess to say.

"Speaking of going public... when exactly are we going to do that?" she asked him, shifting uncomfortably so he could pull off her tights. When they were off, he tossed them to the floor and began to run his hands up and down her bare thighs.

"I'm not sure. Nate still has a grudge against you," Chuck told her, placing a few kisses on her neck.

"Why do we even care about what Nate thinks? We should be happy. I'm getting tired of not being able to be with you whenever I want," she complained.

"We're together now. Don't worry, just give it a few weeks. I'll make it up to you," he promised her. "How about tomorrow you drop by the jewellers, put something on hold and I'll get it for you."

Chuck wasn't the type of guy that would normally go around buying jewelry for girls, but he'd already bought her a necklace for her birthday, and he felt guilty for not being able to show his affection towards her in public. If he bought her something that she could wear all of the time, at least something special from him would always be with her.

"You want to buy me jewelry? Chuck, you can't. I only accept gifts for special occasions," she insisted.

"Well... It's practically three months since the first time you straddled me and--"

"No need to go in detail. I remember it well, Bass," she said, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Enough talking. I'll go pick something out tomorrow, but for now, I think we deserve a quickie. The eye-sexing, as Serena so brilliantly puts it, was turning me on earlier."

"Eye-sexing? What the fuck is that?" he asked, digging his fingers in to the flesh of her thighs lightly enough so he wouldn't hurt her, but he'd still have a nice grip on her.

"Sex with our eyes, hence the name. It's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

He shrugged before pulling her even closer to him and proceding with her previous suggestion of a quickie. When they finished, Chuck told the driver to take Miss Waldorf home. Chuck would stop by later when there were no lingering eyes of Gossip Girl minions with their cell phones out and ready to snap a picture, but for now, they just dropped her off and let her go inside.

* * *

_SPOTTED: __**B **__grabbing a ride home with **C**. Speaking of the devil, he seems to have learned some new tricks, including removing tights of a certain Queen. I have a feeling we'll never know what happened inside that limo- but I do have some guesses._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Shut Your Pretty Mouth

* * *

**

"My mother says 'Congratulations'."

"What are you talking about, Bass?"

"Congratulations on us, you know, getting together," he clarified himself, leaning up against the doorway to Blair's bedroom.

"How does she know? Did you _tell_ her? Oh my god, she's a bigger gossip whore than all the girls in our school combined! What were you thinking?" she whined from where she was sitting on her bed.

"Of course I didn't tell her. How stupid do you think I am?" he asked, finding the comment insulting. "She read it. On Gossip Girl. Actually, she saw pictures. You got in to my limo with tights on, you got out with bare legs. Seriously, Blair, how the fuck did you forget to put them back on? Now it's obvious, and we can't even lie unless we say something lame like you were getting hot so you took them off."

She blinked as she listened to him, unable to think of a response. How had she been so stupid that she forgot to put her tights back on after they had their quickie? She had completely forgotten about them, and now... the rest of the UES (and quite possibly world, if they were interested in her life) knew that for some reason she had taken them off in the presence of Chuck Bass. There was no chance for them to lie their way out of it without sounding like idiots.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Chuck," she apologized, knowing how important it had been to him that their plan work out a certain way. "We just have to be up front about it. I'm sure that Nate will be fine. He can be understanding sometimes."

"You don't know Nathaniel if you think he'll be fine with this," he said as he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. "You can have my suite and scarf when he kills me, which will probably be in the next 24 hours."

"He won't kill you, and I wouldn't want your scarf anyways," she teased, leaning back so she could lay with him instead of sitting next to him. "Just kidding. Scarves are very in right now. There's a really nice one by Tolani that I might buy."

"Now is not the time to talk about fashion, Blair," he told her. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her close.

"Come on. You love shopping as much as I do, you'd just never admit it."

"It's not that I don't like shopping, it's just that I'm tired and not in the mood to talk about fashion and shopping," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrating from a new text message. "'_From Jeremy: Good job banging blair. can I have a turn?'_" he read aloud the message. "And off the phone goes," he declared when another message came through and instead of reading it, he just turned the phone off. He didn't want to have to deal with that all night long.

Ironic, wasn't it? He used to be one of those guys sending the texts.

* * *

Oh, how Blair loved Saturdays. It wasn't that she slept in like normal teenagers, it was that she had freedom. There was no school to attend, and rarely any social events that took place in the morning. She just got to lay around, eat breakfast and then most of the time, she'd meet up with Serena to go shopping.

But now, she was stuck inside because her boyfriend was upstairs literally passed out in her bed. He wouldn't move, no matter how hard she nudged him. Even Dorota was upset that she couldn't take the sheets off of the bed and clean them. This was a Chuck Bass morning, though. He got up whenever the hell he felt like it, usually when it was acceptable for him to be drinking in public.

"C'mon, Chuck. Wake up!" she yelled at him. She had been yelling earlier as well, but decided to take a short break to rest her voice and eat some breakfast. Now she was at it again.

"Miss Blair, you have a visitor!" Dorota called up the stairs.

Blair sighed, and lifted her foot up to kick Chuck in the shoulder. "If you're not awake by the time I come back upstairs, I'll be getting scissors to cut something _very_ important to you," she warned him.

When she went downstairs, she was surprised to see Nate. His hands were stuffed in to his pockets and he had a stone cold look on his face that was free of any emotion but hatred, and his eyes were deep and filled with hurt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over top of her stomach. She felt bare and uncomfortable wearing only a robe with a bra and panties underneath. With anyone else she would've been fine, but this was Nate. Things just weren't quite the same with them.

"I was wondering if you knew where Chuck was. He isn't answering his phone, he's not at his suite and since you're his new slut, I thought you might know where he is. Actually, I thought there was a good chance that he's here," Nate said as he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not his slut, Nate," she snapped. She had a meaningful relationship with Chuck. It wasn't right for Nate to just label it as something slutty. "We're actually _dating_. But yes, he's here. He's still sleeping."

"What? Tired from all the sex you two have been having behind my back?" he asked, beginning to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"How can you just assume that this has been going on for a long time? You don't know anything."

"But I know Chuck. He's never dated a girl in his life, Blair. If what you're telling me is the truth, it would take him a lot more than a quickie in the back of a fucking limo to decide he wants to date you."

Blair watched him go up the stairs, deciding it would be best to stay down. They needed to talk and it wouldn't help if she was in the middle of it. Maybe they'd be able to solve their problems.  
As if.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Nate cursed, throwing a hard punch in to Chuck's jaw. Such a cheap shot, since Chuck had still been sleeping.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he groaned, clutching to the side of his face. "Don't fucking punch me while I'm asleep! If you're trying to fight me, at least do it like a man. Get some fucking balls for once, Archibald." No, you did not want to deal with Chuck Bass in the morning. Wake him up, and you'll get what you deserve.

"What the fuck am _I_ doing? You're the one doing Blair," Nate said as he grabbed Chuck's shoulder and began to pull him up from the bed.

"Yes, I'm doing Blair! What the fuck is your problem? She's on the market, free for anyone to take. Consider yourself lucky that I got her before someone else did." Chuck was grabbing on to the sheets now, trying to keep them against his body. "Fuck, Nate. I'm not wearing any _clothes_. This isn't a fair fight."

"I ought to kill you, Chuck," he said in a low voice, pushing his now ex-best friend back down on to the bed and using his hand to pin his neck down. "I knew you'd take advantage of Blair. You do it to every other girl. Why the fuck should she be any different, eh? You're a worthless ass and I want nothing to do with you, do you understand?"

Chuck shut his eyes and nodded, preparing for any other punches that Nate may throw at him. He felt him release from his neck after a moment and his eye lids opened to stare his old friend in the face.

"By the way, I was the one Blair was fucking while you were away at Christmas," he told Nate, a smirk creeping on to his face. If they weren't going to be friends anymore, Chuck may as well get everything off of his chest now.

"_What_?"

"Fucked Blair. Almost every night while you were away, too. Hard, rough sex. And I got her to admit that I was better. Not that I didn't already know that. You're just a pussy, Nate. Always have been, always will be. You don't know how to please a girl like that. A girl like Serena, maybe, but she's been pounded enough to not know what it's really like to have good sex. I guess that's why you liked her, huh? That's why it was different? Or are you just being a hypocritical prick and trying to cover your ass? No need to say anything, I know the answer. You're just so predictable, you'd just lie about it."

This hit a nerve with Nate and before Chuck knew it, he was sitting in the Waldorf kitchen, an ice pack from Dorota pressed up against his nose. Blair just sat next to him, every now and then attempting to pull up the boxers that were only half hanging on to his hips because he had put them on in a hurry.

"At least you're awake now," Blair said, reaching up to touch his cheek, which had small bruises beginning to form on it.

"Yeah. Let's play _that_ game. What's good about Chuck being punched by fucking Nate to wake up? Oh, that Blair doesn't have to now," Chuck muttered bitterly and sarcasticly.

"You're a man. You could've taken Nate. You just didn't have the courage, that's all," she taunted him.

"I swear to God, Blair," he growled in a warning.

"Oh, you don't scare me, Bass," she laughed, pulling her hand away so Dorota could inspect Chuck's nose.

"Really? I should. Doesn't my face look awful now? That should be enough to scare you away," he sighed.

"Miss Blair, I think we should go to the hospital. His nose looks broken," Dorota interrupted them.

"Let me see," Blair said, getting up from her seat and moving over to Dorota's side of him so she could look at his nose too. "Oh, you're right. I guess we're going to the hospital. Come on, Chuck, I'm sure you've been before."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Broken

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. It has got to be my favourite so far, and it was a lot of fun to write. Once again, thanks for all of the support. You guys are seriously amazing, so I decided I should pay you back for all the reviews with a new chapter.  
Enjoy. x)

* * *

His nose was broken. That's what the doctors had told him, anyways. They had just done some x-rays and there was a possibility that Chuck needed surgery, which was why he was still sitting in a hospital room. They had tried to stick him in to a room with other people, but he was quick to bark something about how it needed to be private and that he was "Chuck Fucking Bass" and he got whatever he wanted.

Well, not everything. He'd begged Blair not to, but she still called his parents, both of which were eager to come visit their son. Each said they'd be there as soon as possible, which meant they'd be there at some time ranging in the next five minutes to three hours.

"You're evil," Chuck muttered to Blair, laying back in the hospital bed and shutting his eyes. She was sitting in the chair next to him, because the last time she tried to get on the bed, the nurse yelled at her and threatened to kick her out. Apparently, they didn't want teenagers making out in their hospital.

"I know," she answered, flipping through the pages of the magazine she picked up. "Get over it. Your parents would find out your nose was broken anyways, especially when they get a medical bill."

"At least they wouldn't be here. Jesus, Blair, you remember how bad my mom was in my suite. Imagine her in a hospital. It's going to be hell," he warned her.

"You're exaggerating. Besides, I'm sure that your dad will calm her down."

"They got divorced for a reason, Waldorf. He has no clue how to control her."

Blair would've guessed it to be the other way around. Bart acted exactly like his son after the divorce. It was a miracle that he was even _thinking_ about getting married again. It was even more amazing that he had actually proposed, and the wedding was planned for a day in the next two months.

"Who did she sleep with, anyways?" she asked, pulling her cell phone from her pocket so she could check her text messages.

"Pool boy at one of our hotels in the Bahamas. I feel bad for the guy. He probably didn't realize that she was so fake and plastic that it would be like he was having sex with a blow-up doll," he said as he opened his eyes and watched Blair. Standing at the door was his father, who neither had seen or known was there.

"Charles, is that honestly any way to talk about your mother?" Bart asked, taking a few steps in to the room. "Pleasure to see you, Blair. I'm assuming that you're the reason my son is in a hospital bed?"

"Partly. Not completely," she said, rising from her seat to greet him. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Bass." He shook her hand briefly, then looked over to Chuck, who was squirming miserably.

"Father," Chuck sighed in acknowledgment.

Bart sat in the seat that Blair had been previously occupying, giving his son a critical once-over. "So what happened? Are you in some trouble again? What did you do now?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"Just Nathaniel. Stupid bastard attacked me," he groaned.

"Attacked you? Did you deserve it, Charles?"

"I hardly deserved it. He's just being a hypocritical jackass."

"I don't care what _he_ is. What did you do?"

Blair felt uncomfortable where she was standing. It didn't feel right to be listening in on their conversation. Plus, Bart could be pretty rough on Chuck and it wasn't exactly fair. Maybe it would be best if she left. Chuck was going to be there for quite a while, anyways.

"Excuse me for butting in, but Chuck, I really should get going. You can call me later, okay?" she said, moving over to the bed.

He shot her a look that said 'I hate you right now, I hope you know that' but it disappeared as soon as she bent down and kissed him, being careful to avoid his nose, which was covered in bandages. Unfortunately for both of them, they had to break the kiss before they got too in to it. Bart already looked disgusted with their behavior. Making out in front of him wouldn't change that.

"Fine, but I'm asking the nurse for a sponge bath," he called after her as she began to walk out of the room.

He was just joking around, but if he hadn't been dating Blair and somehow got his nose broken anyways, he would've made sure that the nurse gave him a sponge bath. Just goes to show how much one girl could change him... and scare him. He'd have a lot more broken body parts if he did anything with the hot, twenty-something blonde nurse.

"Blair Waldorf? How did you manage that?" Bart asked, a glint of actual pride in his eyes.

Chuck grinned and stretched to the best of his ability. "I have my ways." Spoken like a true Bass man.

* * *

By the time Blair got home, there were pictures of her and Chuck at the hospital plastered all over Gossip Girl. There were a lot of theories about how Chuck got bruised and his nose got broken, one of them surprisingly enough being the truth. Well, not exactly, but it was the gist of the truth.

The bloody sheets on Blair's bed had already been replaced, thanks to the wonderful Dorota. Without her, Blair didn't know how life could work. So much time would be occupied doing the things that Dorota always did.

As soon as Blair signed on to her instant messenger, she was bombarded with messages. It was pathetic how many people were interested in getting the details about her newest relationship. Even if it was scandalous and a big deal, couldn't they go about it the old fashioned way and get their information from supposed 'inside sources'? The only message that Blair actually read was from Serena. It said '_You're home? Can I come over?_' and obviously, Blair replied saying that she could.

In a short amount of time, Serena arrived at the Waldorf residence. They both greeted each other with a hug and then moved upstairs to Blair's bedroom, where they sat on the bed and picked at some fresh fruit.

"So... how's Chuck?" Serena finally asked, popping a piece of an orange in to her mouth. "I saw the pictures of you two at the hospital."

"He's fine. The doctor said he probably just broke his nose," she shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"What happened? He doesn't just break his bones for no reason," Serena said. "Does this have anything to do with the other week when he was texting you? And when you got out his limo without your tights on?"

Blair let out a frustrated sigh and poked the tip of her fingernail in to an apple slice. "Yes, I'm dating Chuck. Nate got pissed off about it, and threw some cheap shots while he was sleeping. I can't believe I used to date someone who is so pathetic." She said it all like it was a basic known fact, and Serena was left with her mouth wide open.

"_Dating_ him? Blair! It's Chuck. He doesn't date," she exclaimed, her voice laced with disgust.

"Well, now he does. Why do you even care? Even Chuck is a step up from Brooklyn."

"Do you have to bring Dan in to this? Honestly, how low can you get? I'm not surprised Nate was pissed. You're dating his best friend."

"You really don't want to bring up the subject of best friends, do you? If I remember correctly, you took _my_ boyfriend's virginity. You're in no place to judge anyone," Blair snapped, her fingernail digging deeper in to the fruit.

Serena rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. "I'm leaving. I can see that your new boyfriend has started to rub off on you. It won't be soon before you start sleeping around. Oh, wait, you already have."

"Fine, S, run away! We both know you're a master at that," she hissed, getting up from the bed as well and staring at her friend for a moment. Serena shook her head briefly and then picked up her purse from the floor. She left without saying goodbye, making sure to stomp just a bit as she walked out.

* * *

_SPOTTED: __**S**__ leaving __**B**__'s in a huff. Trouble in paradise? We hope so. It won't be long before __**B**__ stumbles from all of these problems she's been tucking under her belt, but at least __**C**__ will be there to help her out of it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: No Rain

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For everyone who reviewed saying that they wish there had been some Misty in the past chapter, there's some of her in here. Honestly, I love her. It'd be great if she showed up on the show acting like the way I write her to.**

* * *

**

"It's called being irresponsible, Charles."

"Yes, mother, I know what that means. Do you know what the word _'hypocrite' _means, because I think it applies to you right now," Chuck muttered, pressing the heels of his palms in to his eyes. It was far easier to listen to his mother bitching while he watched all of the colours swirling around in his mind.

"Don't be so rude," Bart snapped at his son. Rude? Rude wasn't sticking up for yourself; rude was looking at your cell phone while the doctor described your son's condition- a crime that Bart was guilty of.

"You should've run it by Nathaniel first. You betrayed his trust. No wonder you're in a hospital bed right now," Misty said as she paced the room, her heels making irritable clicking noises against the floor.

Chuck scoffed, rolling his eyes (which just made the colours swirl more). "I betrayed his trust? Did you not betray Dad's trust when you fucked that God damn pool boy? If I wanted a lecture about responsibility, I'd want it from someone I actually respected, you stupid fucking bitch."

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" Bart immediately protested. Even though Chuck couldn't see him, he didn't doubt that he was preoccupied and just barking out the responses that Misty had programmed him to use many years ago when they were married.

"You're not even with her anymore! Why the fuck do you let her whip you? It's pathetic," he said, the disgust in his father's behavior evident in his tone of voice.

"Charles, my relationship with your father is none of your business," Misty insisted, and for a moment Chuck couldn't hear her walking anymore, just her impatient toe-tapping next to his bed.

"Right, and you know a lot about staying out of other people's business, Virgin Mary."

"I'm not saying that I'm without faults."

"With good reason. You've had so much plastic surgery to make up for the fact that your personality is shit. I get it. If your boobs are huge, maybe the twenty-three year olds you try to fuck won't care that there's no heart underneath the fucking basketballs in your chest."

He was rewarded a hard slap on the cheek, despite all of the bandages he had on. He wished he could comment on how mature it was for Misty to rely on abusing him, but it wasn't really abusing when the child was actually seventeen years old and had been slapped so many times before that it barely hurt anymore.

"You can leave. It's relatives-only visiting time, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not my mother anymore. You're just a cold bitch that I wish was dead," he said, dead serious about the words he was using. He was tired of her bossing him around, judging him and acting like she was high and mighty.

When Chuck opened his eyes ten minutes later, not only was his mother gone, but so was his father.

* * *

It was weeks before he went to school again. His face was a mess, and he refused for anyone but Blair and the room service to see him. He was confined to his suite, watching daily soap operas, cheesy movies and the occasional porn. Blair suggested that he try excercising videos so he could get excercise and have something to do at the same time, to which he responded that he'd rather slit his throat. Besides, whenever Blair came over, they got plenty of excercise together. Sex burned a lot of calories, or so he read in a magazine that she had dropped off for him.

His music collection had grown immensely, as did his wardrobe. Until the unfortunate fight, he had never truely valued online shopping. Now, he was considering worshipping his internet for all of the joys it brought him. Who knew you could do so many things with one laptop and a wallet full of credit cards.

Blair wasn't as content with her boyfriend not leaving his suite for weeks, though. At school, she had no one. Her label was 'The Slut' instead of 'All-Mighty Queen B'. The only people who ever spoke to her were horny teenaged boys (a.k.a Chuck's friends). The girls would just look at her and either shake their heads, or start giggling to their friends. The fight with Serena hadn't yet blown over, making it even more frustrating for Blair.

But today, Chuck was going back to school with a fully healed nose. He'd be there to hang out with Blair, kiss her to make the other girls jealous and then hold up his fist to the guys who tried to approach her. All would be good in the world again.

"Are you excited to be going back to school?" Blair asked, absent-mindedly fiddling with Chuck's scarf as they sat next to each other in the back of his limo.

"School and excited do not work together in the same sentence," he breathed in to her ear, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"How about making out and courtyard?" she asked as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh, those definitely go together. As does fingering and abandoned classroom," he teased.

She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Shut up. You're such a pervert."

"Stating the obvious, don't you think?"

* * *

In between classes, Chuck had the strange feeling that people were watching him, even more so than usual. He didn't get death glares like Blair did, but instead the girls smiled at him and subtley fixed their bras in an attempt to make him notice. One girl who didn't smile at him was Jenny Humphrey, the little freshman from Brooklyn. One of her friends (Chuck assumed that she had taken over Blair's role) elbowed her and muttered something that made Jenny frown before flashing a fake smile in his direction.

Chuck literally laughed out loud and then for his own enjoyment he winked at her to watch her squirm. Little J's brother noticed this and then Chuck got his first death glare of the day. Dan walked up to him, his hands stuffed in to his pockets and an angry look on his face.

"It's bad enough that you screwed with my girlfriend's best friend, but now you have to violate my sister? Again? What's wrong with you?" Dan asked, shoving Chuck hard up against the wall.

"Calm down, Humphrey. Your sister started it, and I have no intention of doing anything. Jesus, have you heard of pot? You need some," Chuck sighed, not bothering to fight back. It was useless, since he was released anyways.

"Just incase it wasn't clear before, you better stay away from her," he said.

"Yes, I know. She's too much of a virgin, and it's only amusing when they come to me, so no worries. But shit, man, you really need anger management," Chuck laughed.

"What're you doing here, Cabbage Patch?" asked Blair, who had just approached the two of them after noticing they were exchanging words. Normally, Chuck would just pass him by and make comments to friends on how awful it was for the school to let poor people in who shopped at thrift stores.

"He was just leaving," Chuck told her, before leaning down to kiss her.

This caused Dan to leave, feeling disgusted by the public display of affection. Apparently, it was okay for _him_ to kiss Serena all the time, but watching Chuck Bass and his girlfriend was just too much.

"Miss me?" Chuck asked after they finished their kiss, which all of the single guys around them had been watching in envy.

"More than you'd think," she answered. "Nobody will talk to me anymore. They think that I'm some sort of a slut." Her voice was trembling, showing how upset it made her.

"Well, you're not. You should know better than to let it get to you. They were just waiting for something to happen so they could try and be the queen for once, but they're not. They're just jealous, Blair," he assured her. "Come on. Let's skip the rest of our classes and we can go out."

"Skip? Chuck, this is your first day back at school, you can't skip," she said, in awe that he would even think of doing that.

"I hate school anyways, and the teachers don't miss me. Are you seriously rejecting a couple of hours of shopping then dinner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She chewed down on her lip, hating how well he knew her. There was no way in hell that she'd be able to give up shopping, especially when she had someone to carry things for her.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days, Bass," she complained, before letting him take her hand and walk off of the school grounds.

* * *

_SPOTTED: **B** and **C** skipping out of school early. Do those two never learn their lesson? It won't be long before all of this rule breaking comes back to bite them in the ass._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Bomb Inside the Bomb

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, not too many comments on that last chapter. I'd like.. at least 160 before I start writing the eighteenth chapter.  
And just a warning, Chuck isn't too nice in this chapter. He's starting to get normal people feelings of (oh no!) jealousy.

* * *

The words '_You would look beautiful in that_' had been used far too many times today, yet not even once was it used by Chuck. They had been shopping for at least two hours now, visiting quite a few stores and spending record time inside. The words were all by nobody but the sales women, trying to persuade Blair in to buying everything that they held up. She ended up getting nearly everything that she tried on, and who bought it all? Chuck did. All of that money could've been spent on something better, but he knew that it made her happy, and it wasn't like he didn't have an endless supply of more cash. Plus, he was pretty sure that if she bought all of that with her own credit card, Eleanor may have thrown a fit. She was in to fashion, but she didn't spend _that_ much money.

Now, they were at a jewelery store since Chuck hadn't gotten around to buying anything for her before, just because the timing of the fight with Nate was unfortunate and it didn't allow him to do what he said he would. Blair's eyes were focused on a beautiful engagement ring, which was worrying Chuck. They had barely been dating for over a month, and she was already looking at rings? He knew that she did that with Nate, but it had been different. They were practically forced together and it was common knowledge they'd get married. Chuck and Blair just happened to get together after a drunken night and they discovered that they had more chemistry than first guessed. Wedding bells weren't in their future.

"So do you want a necklace, or what?" he asked her, the silence between them slowly beginning to make him nervous.

She finally looked up from the ring and at Chuck instead. "Uh, yeah. Doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever you get me will be fine. You have incredible taste for a straight man," she commented, taking his hand and linking her fingers with his.

He rolled his eyes at the compliment. "You know that's not true. I'll just end up buying the most expensive thing that the sales person will recommend. It's far easier when you tell me what you want," he told her as he rolled his thumb over Blair's fingers. He glanced down at their hands together, and then noticed the ruby ring that she was wearing. "I could buy you a new ring. The one from Nathaniel is getting so old."

It also represented a good time in Blair and Nate's relationship, which was why he was even more eager for her to stop wearing it. He didn't like the idea that whenever his girlfriend woke up in the morning at got dressed, she'd think about her ex who she had been practically engaged to.  
God, Chuck hated being so jealous over stupid things.

"But I've had this forever," she said in a quiet voice. She let go of Chuck's hand and brought her own up so she could inspect the ring some more.

"New beginnings, Blair. It'll be best to get rid of it. You can finally put Nate behind you," he told her. He took her hand again, and gently slid off the ruby ring from her finger. "Pick out a new one that you like. And _not_ an engagement ring," he said, dropping the ring in to his pocket.

Blair looked upset for a moment, but then she just shrugged it off and went off to look at some of the rings. Chuck stood behind and watched her for a moment before grabbing his phone from his pocket. He began to write a new text message.

_'Coming by l8er 2 drop sumthing off' _it said, and he sent it to Nate. He didn't care that his ex-friend may not want him there, but he wanted to make it perfectly clear that there was no way Blair would ever want him back.

"Mrs. van der Woodsen!" he heard Blair exclaim, and he shot his gaze up to see his future step-mother. One of the last people he wanted to see right now, aside from his real mother.

"Blair? What are you doing here? You should be in school right now," Lily said. Chuck moved over to the two, and he put his arm around Blair.

"We decided to get out early to go shopping. It always makes Blair feel better," he said, smirking at his step-mother in almost a dare for her to call them on their behavior.

She seemed hesitant at first. "Right... I forgot that you two were dating."

"Didn't Mr. Bass tell you about it?" Blair asked.

"Oh, no. Bart doesn't talk about a lot of stuff. Misty told me, though, and I heard Serena saying something about it while she was on the phone," Lily explained.

It was just creepy that Chuck's step-mom-to-be was talking to his real mom. They were supposed to hate each other. Wasn't it typical for the ex-wife to hate the new wife? Or did that only apply when the new wife was much younger?

Blair stiffened up at the mention of Serena. "So what are you doing here, now that it's been established what _we're_ doing," she said, quick to change the subject before she let herself become upset about it.

"Just picking up the wedding bands. It's hard to believe that the big day is only three weeks away," Lily said, her voice dripping with fake excitement. "You're coming, right, Blair? Serena is absolutely dreading it, but I'm sure if you're there that she'll be fine."

Because she wasn't one to make a scene and start bawling or screaming in the middle of a store, Blair simply said, "Yes, I'll be attending."

The two of them went in to a conversation about designers and which were the best for dresses. Chuck wasn't interested in the conversation, wishing that Blair could just find a damn ring already so he could drop her off at home and then go by Nate's. The look on his face when Chuck pulled the ring from his pocket was going to be priceless. Nate may have broken Chuck's nose, but now he was getting his payback by breaking one of the most fragile things- his friend's heart. What could hurt more than getting back the ring that represented a 'long, loving, committed relationship'?

Chuck took the buzzing off his cell phone inside of his pocket to be the best opportunity for him to leave. He gently nudged Blair to grab her attention from Lily.

"I have to go. I have plans. Call me later tonight, okay?" he said, kissing her cheek before turning to Lily. "Pleasure to see you," he told her, even though she didn't think that she'd believe it.

* * *

When Chuck arrived at Nate's a while later, he was let in by Mrs. Archibald. She greeted him with a smile, and started talking about how glad she was that he was dropping by. Apparently, Nate had been in a bit of a bad mood lately and she had the feeling that the two boys had a falling out since they hadn't been hanging out for a while. Chuck asked where Nate was at the moment, and she said that she assumed he was in his room since she had just gotten home and he hadn't said anything about leaving the house.

Chuck went up to Nate's room and knocked lightly before pushing the door open. Just like many previous times (except with the roles reversed), he found his ex-friend engaging in a very heated make-up session involving little to no clothes. All Chuck could see of the girl was long bare legs and blonde hair, leading his mind immediately to Serena.

"Jesus Christ, Nate!" he said loudly to grab his attention, since it appeared that he had yet to have been noticed.

Nate's head jolted up, exposing the girl's face. The look on it was just as surprised at Chuck's was once he realized who it actually was.

"Jenny Humphrey? The Brooklyn Bitch?" he asked, the shocked look slowly disappearing and being replaced with one of his signature smirks. Now he could say that he had seen Jenny's Hello-Kitty underwear. And with Hello-Kitty underwear comes plenty of jokes.

"What are you doing here?" Nate groaned as he pulled on his shirt, then buttoned and zipped his pants.

"Came to drop something off. Didn't you get my text?" His eyes were still focused on Jenny, who looked completely embarrassed. Chuck had to resist the urge to grab his phone and take a picture of her struggling to pull her skirt up and looking like a slut in the process.

"Obviously not," he snapped. He grabbed his cell phone from his desk and checked to see that there was indeed a text message waiting for him. "I was kind of busy."

"As I can see. I didn't realize you were one for blonde _shy_ sluts," Chuck said, putting extra emphasis on the 'shy'. From Nate's one night stand (if you could call it that) with Serena, he already knew that he liked blonde sluts, he just thought it was only the outgoing ones.

"She's not a slut," he protested.

"Really? Today she was smiling at me and now she's flashing her little girl underwear for the world to see. Seems like a slut to me."

Nate opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself, rolling his eyes. "So what do you want, Chuck? You said that you need to give me something."

"Right," Chuck said as he fished the ruby ring out of his pocket. "Blair wanted me to give this back to you," he lied, holding out the ring for Nate.

Nate froze, his eyes dropping to the ring. "That's hers. I don't want it," he finally said. It seemed like he was trying to be strong, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"Well, neither does she," he told Nate. He looked over at Jenny. She was sitting on the bed, her cheeks finally returning to their normal colour. "Humphrey, do you want it? Maybe you could sell it and your brother would be able to buy some decent clothes."

She seemed to light up at the thought of having one of Blair Waldorf's rings, until Nate shot her a harsh glance and she sunk down against the pillows. "No, I don't want it," she said quietly.

"Wow, Nathaniel, you've found a girl you can actually control. Congratulations. Blair was pretty easy to tame, with my experience and all. You should hear the way she--" Chuck started, only to be interrupted.

"I'd leave if I were you," Nate warned. "You don't want another broken nose, do you?"

"The only reason you won the last fight was because I was half asleep and naked. I'm more than certain that I could beat you now," he said, closing his hand around the ring before shoving it in to his pocket. "But I'll just leave. You deserve to get some pussy from your new girl before having her see you act like one." Nate just glared, and Jenny had to stop the giggle that was bubbling up in her throat. "Oh, and I hope you come to the wedding. You were like a son to Bart, and I'm sure Misty has felt something for you too. She always has liked the young oblivious ones."

"You can _leave_," Nate growled to Chuck before resuming his position on the bed.

And so Chuck did- making sure to drop the ruby ring in to a trash can outside the building before he got in to his limo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Let Me Out

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm pretty sure that the nineteenth chapter will be the last, but it'll be really long. It probably won't be up until next week, though. I want to take my time on it.  
Oh, and just a warning, Nate gets pretty awful in this chapter and most of you will think that he's getting out of character. His break-up with Blair has started to affect him in more ways that he wishes it would, so he's been turning to things that make him act strange.  
There's also a little line somewhere that Chuck says, and it's a reference to a one-shot I wrote the other day (which -hint hint- you should read and review).

* * *

His hand fastened tight around her wrist as he tried to pull her back to the bed. She was being so stubborn. One little thing happened and... now she wasn't in the mood? What a tease.

"Nate, let go," she whined, the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. He hated how sensitive freshmen could be.

"Just stay. You've been promising for two weeks now, and you keep finding some excuse. Don't let Chuck ruin this," he attempted to persuade her, loosening his grip so it wouldn't seem like he was being too rough.

She used her free hand to reach up and brush away some of the tears. "Let me go," she begged. "Tomorrow we can, I swear."

"_'Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow,'_" he mocked her in a feminine voice. "Let's just do it now. It's a good a time as any, Jenny."

"I don't want to," she exclaimed, silent sobs taking over her body. "You're not acting normal," she said in between deep gasps of air.

He glared at her and then pulled her sharply back against the bed when he decided he had enough of her resisting. "I'm acting fine. You're the one being the little bitch."

"Let me go," she begged again. She did the only thing she could think of. Her free hand moved from her own face and she brought it down to slap Nate hard across the cheek. He let go of her wrist to curse and rub at the stinging flesh. "You're being as bad as Chuck."

Nate just froze as he heard her words, then tightly clenched his jaw. "Don't you ever fucking say that again."

"What are you on, Nate? I've never seen you like this," she said softly, backing away from the bed and out of his reach in case he decided to try and pull her down again.

"I'm not _on_ anything," he insisted. "What are _you_ on? Most girls would be begging to sleep with me."

"So now you're calling me one of those girls? One of those sluts?" she asked. Nate began to shake his head and attempt to explain, but she cut him off. "I'm leaving. Call me when you're not a fucking jerk anymore."

With that, little Jenny Humphrey gathered her things and left the Archibald home. If she was going to be the new Blair Waldorf or the new Serena van der Woodsen, she needed a backbone. She wasn't going to get guilted in to sex by someone who she wasn't even dating. Besides, Nate was acting like a jerk. She wasn't going to lose her virginity to someone who had just practically bruised her wrist from trying to force her on to the bed.

She stood on the sidewalk in front of the building, trying her hardest to get a taxi. Unfortunately, she stepped in to someone old gum (major 'ew') and since she had borrowed the expensive shoes from one of her new friends, she figured it would be best that she got the gum off soon. She moved over to a trash can and used the rim of it to scrape the gum off. When most of it was gone, she looked down in to the trash can and was surprised to see a familiar ruby ring.

A grin formed on her face and she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. It was too good to be true. Blair was going to flip out when she found out that her precious ring was now sitting on top of crushed Starbucks cups, gum, and old fliers. Jenny snapped a quick picture with her phone, then glanced around to make sure that no one was looking as she reached down to grab the ring.

So what if it was a dirty garbage can? There was always plenty of anti-bacterial soap at home, right?

* * *

_LOST AND FOUND _

_**Found: **__Queen __**B**__'s favourite ring, stuck in a garbage can in front of the Archibald residence.  
__**Lost:**__ The devil- __**B**__'s loyal follower (and lover). What happened, __**C**__? Get yourself in trouble again? Maybe it's time to think about getting some body guards._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

_

Once again, Chuck was stuck in his hotel suite. This time, it wasn't because he was horribly disfigured, but instead it was because he thought he _might_ be horribly disfigured now that Blair knew what happened to her ring. He felt like killing whoever took that picture. The person had to have been following him, or how else would they have known that the ring was in a trash can?

Blair left a lot of messages in the past couple of days, asking why Chuck wouldn't go to school, if he was avoiding her, then eventually she just got really angry that he wasn't answering and started yelling about how he was an idiot. He wasn't going to deny that. What was he thinking? Of course Blair would piece all of it together and realize what happened. Chuck just felt stupid for letting his jealousy take over his body and pushing him to do unnecessary things. No good could come out of throwing his girlfriend's most valued ring in to the garbage. At least he didn't give it to Jenny, though. Blair would've been more pissed at that.

It's the fourth day of hibernation when someone knocks at the door of the suite and doesn't stop until Chuck moves towards the door and yells, "Blair, leave." The only person who was usually so eager at his door was her.

"It's not Blair. Open the damn door, Bass," yelled back a feminine voice, that Chuck recognized belonged to none other than a tall, gorgeous blonde best friend.

He rolled his eyes and turned the door knob, opening it up for her. "What?" he asked. She became noticeably uncomfortable when she saw that he was just wearing a pair of boxers.

"You're a jerk," she told him, blinking to force her gaze up to Chuck's face.

"You always were a witty one," he noted sarcastically, stepping out of the way as he assumed that she would need in. Serena was a long-lectures-and-speeches kind of girl.

She stepped inside and glanced around for a moment before moving over to the bar and sitting at one of the stools. "Did someone _die_ in here?" she asked, wrinkling up her nose in disgust at the condition of the room. Chuck's clothes were all over the floor, as were empty packs of cigarettes. Covering the bar were empty bottles that he managed to drink in the past couple of days.

He chose to ignore the rude comment. "What do you want?" he asked her. He stood on the other side of the bar and put the bottles on the ground so he could see Serena clearly.

"I can't believe you'd do that to Blair," she breathed out.

"Do _what_? You're not exactly making sense," he said, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"You _threw out_ her ring! You know how important it was to her," Serena said. "She told me that you took it and then there was that picture of it in the garbage can. Why would you do that to her, Chuck?"

"You're not even her friend anymore. Why do you care?" He reached for a bottle that was still a quarter full, taking off the cap and then taking a swig of it.

"Now I am. She came to me when she realized that you were avoiding her. I thought you didn't run away from things."

"Well, you thought wrong. What's the point in me talking to Blair, anyways? I already know she's going to dump me. May as well start the depression phase now- I've seen Nathaniel go through it before," he sighed.

Serena rolled her eyes and leaned forward, her fore arms pressed against the top of the bar. "You don't know that. She really cares about you, Chuck. As disgusting as your relationship is, it shouldn't end over something stupid like this. All you need to do is apologize."

"Chuck Bass doesn't apologize," he muttered, before downing the rest of the bottle.

"Come on. It's not that hard. You love her, don't you?" she asked.

He stared at her for a minute before lightly shaking his head back and forth while looking down at the floor. "I don't know."

"How can you not know? It's a simple question."

He tilted his head up and back down, watching the ceiling before shutting his eyes closed tightly. Serena wasn't helping him become any less confused. Chuck had just been thinking about how he cared about Blair before, how he wanted to be with her, but now there was 'love' added in to the equation. It was hard to figure out if you loved someone when the only time you ever loved anyone before was when you were three and your parents hadn't done anything to make you hate them yet.

"I just don't know," he told her after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

Serena watched him, and it finally hit her why Blair liked him. He wasn't bad all the time. He was just confused. Maybe it was because of all of the talk shows she had been watching the other day, but she was sure that his relationship problems were a result of poor parenting. Serena _was_ like him a bit before, but boarding school and Dan helped fix her. It looked like Blair was starting to help Chuck, too.

"Just call her. She'll forgive you," she insisted. She took her own phone from her pocket and handed it to him. Only God could know where Chuck's phone was in this mess, so she'd let him use hers.

"Right, like Nathaniel was supposed to forgive me? I'm not _you_, Serena. I've got money, yes, but in case you couldn't tell, that doesn't automatically mean people will like me no matter what." He gave the phone back to her, and reached for another bottle.

Serena took a deep breath. She knew Blair would be upset that she told him, but she had no other choice. "But she loves you," she said.

* * *

_"He's such an ass," she sobbed, throwing her cell phone down against the bed after another failed call. "He won't even talk to me. I'm his girlfriend, S! He won't even talk to his own girlfriend. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?"_

_"B, he's not worth it," Serena said. She put her arm around her friend, trying to comfort her and settle the sobs that had been shaking her body. "He doesn't deserve you."_

_Blair pushed herself away from Serena, throwing her head back as more tears flooded her eyes. Normally, she wouldn't allow herself to break down this much but to make herself feel better, she got drunk earlier and for once, she wasn't Blair the Happy Drunk. Right now, she was Blair the Bawling, Screaming Drunk, the opposite of what she wanted to be._

_"I _know_ he doesn't deserve me. I _know_ that I deserve better. I don't want better!" she yelled, taking a handful of tissues and dabbing them against her eyes to soak up the tears and smudged mascara. "I want Chuck. He's my boyfriend, he's supposed to want me too. Why won't he answer? He always answers," she whined. She picked up the phone and was about to pitch it against the wall, but Serena stopped her before she got the chance to._

_"Maybe he's just busy," she suggested, taking one of Blair's hands to soothe her. Blair responded to this gesture by squeezing her friend's hand tightly and digging her nails deep in to the skin._

_"He's not busy. He's never too busy for me. I love him. He's supposed to answer his fucking phone! He used to answer his fucking phone before we were dating, even when he was fucking some fucking whore. He's a fucking ass. He should be answering his fucking phone!" she began to get hysterical._

_Serena bit down on her lip, and then called for Dorota to come watch Blair. "I'll go get him, B. Everything will be okay. Dorota will take care of you," she explained, kissing her friend's forehead.

* * *

_

"Love? Love is bull shit. Everything you're saying is bull shit," he scoffed, taking a sip from the bottle. "I'll see her next week, if it's all blown over."

"She needs you now. You're both getting drunk as hell and brooding around. I promise, it'll be okay as long as you see her now," Serena said. "Right now."

He seemed to be considering it for a minute, but ended up shaking his head anyways. "No."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Dying to Live Again **

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Yeah, I know that I said this was going to be the final chapter, but after writing a _lot_, I decided that I was still no where near where I needed to be to end it and I didn't want this chapter to be super long. It's already like 3000 words long now.  
But the next one is the final one, for sure.

* * *

Serena admitted defeat after twenty minutes of failed attempts to convince Chuck to go see Blair. She left the suite and Chuck assumed that she was going to tell Blair about how awful he was. They were going to break up. He just knew it.

It was all so confusing. He used to think before that girls only tried to act complicated, that it was just their way of screwing with men. He could tell now that it wasn't just an act. Relationships were one of the hardest things he had ever gone through. At first, it was all fun and games. Things changed quickly, Chuck screwed up and dug his own grave. Maybe everything would've been fine if he had just gone to see Blair and explained his intentions. She would've forgiven him.

Then why couldn't he have done that in the first place? He wasn't normally a wimp and he didn't hide from challenges. He was turning in to Nate. Blair was _actually_ turning him in to Nate. It was unbelievable. What ever happened to him not wanting her to take control of him? He needed to get the control in the relationship again, instead of hiding out in his suite with booze and cigarettes until it was clear for him to come out.

He'd talk to her about it in the morning. It would be moronic for him to go now, especially after he had just told Serena that he wasn't going to go see her. Plus, he was drunk and he'd rather sleep it off so he could talk properly, and since Blair was supposedly drunk too, she'd be able to process his words more in the morning even if she was in pain from a hangover. She never did handle 'morning-after's very well.

* * *

Dorota was now holding a wet cloth to Blair's forehead to cool her down. The alcohol had taken over her system completely until her body couldn't take it any longer. She had stumbled in to the bathroom and spilled everything from her stomach, for once in a long time it being unintentional. Dorota guided her back to the bedroom once it was certain she wouldn't get sick again, and layed her down on the bed. She was like the caring mother that Blair never felt like she had.

"No boy is worth your tears, Miss Blair," Dorota reminded her softly, using her spare hand to brush some of Blair's hair back. "Mister Chuck wouldn't want you crying."

"I'm not so sure about that," she whispered. Her lips were chapped, bare of their usual coat of lip gloss. As they got dry, they stuck together and left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. "You're not going to tell my mother, are you?" Eleanor would have a fit if she learned how drunk her daughter got because of _Chuck Bass_, a womanizer who could cause social suicide for any person.

The maid gently shook her head from side to side. "Of course not," she assured her. She removed the wash cloth from Blair's forehead and used it to clean her cheeks. "You need rest."

"Thank you, Dorota," she said, her pale cheeks turning pink from the embarassment in the situation. "You can tell Serena to go home when she comes back, and... you can send Chuck upstairs. He'll be with her."

"Yes, yes. Good night, Miss Blair," she told her. She tucked Blair in to the blankets and then left the room, flicking off the lights to leave her in the darkness.

* * *

She woke up the next morning at ten, glad that it wasn't a school day. She expected to roll over and find Chuck laying on his stomach, face pressed in to his pillow to muffle any snores that might escape. He always seemed to do that now to be considerate since one night she bitched at him for keeping her awake.

Instead, all she was greeted by was the empty other half of the bed, cold and still made up perfectly to prove that no one had been there all night.

Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up in bed slowly. Her head was throbbing, and her stomach was growling from being empty. She managed to stumble out of bed and do all of her morning routines before going downstairs. She took a seat in the kitchen next to her mother, who was flipping through a fashion magazines and every so often reaching for some of the breakfast that was on her plate.

"Can I have some breakfast please, Dorota?" Blair asked, flipping open her cell phone since she had decided to bring it down with her. She was disappointed to see that there were no new messages between now and the last time she checked (which was immediately after she woke up). The maid eagerly nodded, beggining to put together a plate of food for her.

Eleanor looked up from the magazine and gave a head-to-toe glance at her daughter. "You're looking rough this morning. Would it hurt to put on some make-up, Blair?" she asked, her eyes shifting down to the magazine again.

"I'm staying in. I don't need any make-up," she snapped back immediately. She was already miserable from all of the drinking she did last night. She didn't need her mother on her case, making her feel ugly and fat this early in the morning.

"What if some one were to come by? You wouldn't want to be caught looking like... _that_," Eleanor scoffed.

"Well, they should have the courtesy to phone first. It's rude to visit someone unannounced," Blair said, beginning to write a new text message. All it said was 'good morning' and she sent it to Chuck. If Serena had gone by there last night and talked to him, maybe he would reply now.

Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up a grape and then popping it in to her mouth. She took a moment to chew it before speaking again. "Just put on some make-up after you eat your breakfast, okay?"

Blair set her cell phone down on the counter and accepted the glass of orange juice that Dorota handed to her. "Mom, I'm really not in the mood for this," she told her, voice soft and quiet.

"Oh dear. More troubles with Nathaniel? You shouldn't worry about it. You two always do manage to get back together," Eleanor insisted, doing her best job of being motherly and helpful.

"I'm not _with_ Nate anymore. I haven't been for a long time. I'm dating Chuck, remember?" It was incredibly insulting that her own mother couldn't keep up with who she was dating. It wasn't like she was one of those whores who had a different boyfriend every other week. She had been with Chuck for quite some time.

Eleanor looked up from her magazine and started at her with wide eyes. "You are?" she asked. The tone of her voice suggested that she didn't believe her. "I just assumed _that_ would be over by now. He doesn't exactly have the cleanest record compared to you. I thought the differences would have taken over."

"Nice to know that you're so supportive," Blair muttered bitterly, standing up from her seat. Just at that moment, Dorota was setting down a plate of food in front of her. "No thank you, Dorota. I'm not hungry anymore."

When she got upstairs, the first thing she did was put on some make-up. Even if she didn't like her mother and was pissed off at her at the moment, the last thing she wanted was to not have her approval.

* * *

"Charles!" boomed a loud voice from the foot of the bed.

Chuck just groaned in to his pillow, recognizing that the voice belonged to his father. All he wanted to do was enjoy another day of hibernating, tucked away in the blankets and watching whatever show he could find. It didn't matter if it was even some lame home decorating show, anything would be better than talking to Blair like he had planned the night before. There were two ways that conversation could go, and he disliked both. The first one was that she would dump his sorry ass, perhaps get some slaps in and yell at him, calling him a worthless jerk that she wanted nothing to do with, just like all of the other girls used to do when they couldn't catch a hint that he didn't want to be with them. The second outcome would be that Blair would forgive him, but force him in to talking like he was in a therapy session, and he'd have to explain his feelings. He couldn't figure out which was worse.

"Get up!" growled his father after Chuck didn't respond to him. "I've phoned you three times. Do you realize how inconvenient it is for me to have to come here and make sure you're not... overdosed or injured?" It was highly unlikely that he actually cared. Lily probably threatened or bribed him in to it.

Chuck lifted his head from the pillow long enough to mutter a, "That was you?" before letting it fall back against it. He lifted his hips off of the bed and then reached under his stomach, pulling out the cell phone that he had rolled on to in the middle of the night and had been too lazy to remove. Besides, the vibrating from the phone calls was starting to become soothing to him.

He tossed the phone to the other side of the bed then flipped over so he was now laying on his back. His mind was spinning with thoughts of what to do about Blair, whether he should go back to sleep for a while and what the _hell_ was his father doing there? Why was he so eager to talk to him? The only time Bart ever called or visited was when he needed something.

"Why were you calling?" he asked, sitting up now so he could get a proper view of his father. He hoped that maybe there would be an expression on his face that exposed what was going on, but as always, it was the boring semi-serious look. Chuck couldn't remember a single time when he was actually _happy_.

"Lily suggested that the entire family has lunch. The wedding is in a few days and she feels that she doesn't know you that well," Bart explained, turning away and taking a few steps across the room.

"What does she need to know? How much of _my_ future money she'll be stealing when you get divorced?" he asked, easing himself off of the bed.

"Charles, contrary to what you may believe, this marriage will last."

Chuck snorted. "Just like the marriage to Raquel the tramp was supposed to last? Actually, you guys didn't even get the chance to get married. Honestly, dad, I got head from her before you got the opportunity to."

"I realized what a whore she was. That's why I broke off the engagement. Besides, she was far too young. Lily isn't another petty child just grasping at thin air because her trust fund is running out," Bart insisted.

"You've come to realize the error of your ways, father? I didn't think you'd ever figure out that women not even ten years older than me don't make suitable, faithful wives. They're really just trophies for you to show off and make everyone else jealous." All of this was rather obvious, but Chuck couldn't resist the urge to point out how wrong his father was and the joy he got out of the fact that Bart wouldn't be able to deny it.

Instead, he became visibly irritated as he shot Chuck a look that said 'Stop, or you'll regret it'. A smirk spread on Chuck's lips as he stood finally and stretched his arms high above his head.

"Lunch, huh? I suppose I could make it," he shrugged, rotating his left wrist. It cracked loudly a couple of times, then he shook it out so it didn't hurt as much. "Just one question," he began as he took a few steps towards his father. "What's in it for me?"

"She's making an effort. That's all that should matter to you," he said, his voice tight. "You haven't had the best experience with your own mother- which could explain your tendencies to act harshly to women. Lily is willing to teach you better. She's a good mother."

"Harsh towards women?" he laughed. "It's quite the opposite. I know very well that I'm capable of giving women the most pleasure they'll ever experience in their lives, father. And I'll assure you, despite the image that Serena portrays, Lily tainted her." He didn't need someone mothering him. He was seventeen years old, not nine. The damage was already done to him, and he didn't think he'd be a 'normal kid' any time soon, nor did he want to be.

"Giving them pleasure doesn't mean that you're not harsh. I have to admit that I'm guilty of throwing aside women too, but you've done it far too much for a teenager. We're concerned about you, especially because of this quick transition with Blair that just seems to be getting you in to more trouble," Bart told him.

Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, I appreciate the concern but this really has nothing to do with you," he said. If this had been a couple of weeks ago, he wouldn't snapped, but he just wasn't in the mood to fight over something that could possibly be done with in the next couple of hours. "And I won't be coming to lunch. I just remembered that I have things that I need to deal with."

* * *

Music blasting from Blair's bedroom could be heard as Chuck stepped inside the apartment. Dorota was happily cleaning up, and as surprising as it was, he could actually see her moving to the beat. She didn't notice he was there, so he moved up the stairs quietly and froze once he was at Blair's door. He took in a deep breath of air, before roughly knocking on the door and hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Mother, go away!" she yelled through the door.

"I'm not your mom," he yelled back, reaching down and attempting to open the door only to find that it was locked. He should've figured that. It _was_ Blair, after all. When she was in a bad enough mood that she was blaring music, she wouldn't want anyone disturbing her.

Within a couple of seconds, Blair had unlocked and pulled open the door. Her first instinct was to hug him, but hesitated and then just stood back so he could come in.

"Janet Jackson? Never would've thought you to be the type," he observed, almost frightening himself because he _knew_ that it was Janet Jackson singing.

"Nor would I think you the type to recognize her music," she shot back. She straightened her skirt absent-mindedly as she watched him taking a seat on her bed. "What do you want, Chuck? You spend a couple of days hiding out, ignoring my phone calls and texts, then you decide to come see me?"

"I don't know what I want," he told her. "I just... felt bad. Something has just been coming over me lately and I can't control it. It's hard to deal with a problem when you're not sure what it is."

"Yeah, it's also hard to deal with a relationship with someone who never wants to talk to you and just... God, you can't even come up with good excuses for why you do stupid things. You threw my _favourite_ ring in to a garbage," she snapped, grabbing the remote for her iHome and quickly pressing the 'Pause' button so they could hear each other and not have to completely scream.

"Well, _sorry_ that I didn't want you walking around every day with a present from your ex-boyfriend. That thing was like an engagement ring, Blair. You needed to move on or you'll just end up going back to him some day."

"It's not for you to decide who I go out with after we break up while we're _still_ dating. That's fucked up, Chuck. I've been a good girlfriend and I've lost everything for you. The least you could do was not go behind my back. Why were you at Nate's, anyways?" she asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"To give him the ring. I wasn't planning on throwing it out. I was going to give it to him but little fucking Jenny Humphrey was there so--"

"_Who_ was there?"

"Jenny," he repeated, raising an eyebrow at her. "She's his new social climbing, slutty freshman toy."

He could've sworn he saw something just snap inside of her. Her jaw was now clenched and her hand gripped at the bed sheets.

"Blair, come on. It's no big deal," he said, reaching over to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is a big deal. She's trying to take my old life," she complained. Chuck was shocked when she didn't slap his hand and tell him to screw off. "I'm going to ruin her."

He blinked a couple of times and stared at her for a couple of moments before saying, "Wait... So you're not mad at me anymore? I thought we were going to break up."

A frustrated sigh came from her mouth and she stood up. "Pointless. We'd get back together in a few days. Besides, I need you now. You can make up for being an ass by coming up with one of your brilliant schemes. You _are_ good at that still, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but..." he trailed off.

"You're forgiven," she said, picking her laptop up from her desk and handing it to him. "Work your magic, write up a plan and then later, I'll work my magic on you."

He was relieved that she wasn't going to break up with him, but in the pit of his stomach he couldn't get rid of that feeling that told him it had just been _too_ easy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Kids Don't Stand a Chance**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, the last chapter. It's kind of sad, but exciting at the same time. This one takes place a couple days after the last.  
It's not as long as I would've hoped and... it feels really rushed, but I wanted to finish the story before I left on vacation (tomorrow!). I was thinking that I might do a sequel in March, but I'm not sure.  
Hope you enjoy, and I'd just like to thank you all one last time for the support and reviews and everything.

* * *

Normally, he could sleep through everything. Storms, car alarms outside, sirens, but as he rolled over in the bed, the sound of Ashlee Simpson's voice playing on the stereos burned his ears. He was ashamed that his girlfriend would have such awful music on her iPod. It was stupid of them to even play music the night before, anyways. All they had been trying to do was create a 'mood' (Blair's idea) and ended up forgetting to shut it off before they fell asleep. It had been fine at first with OneRepublic, Coldplay, Lifehouse and even Daniel Powter, but then some of the more pop music played. He tried his best to ignore it, but hell, Ashlee Simpson was just so terrible that he couldn't sleep through it.

He lifted himself out of bed, groaning as he walked over to the iHome and turned it off. He wished he could've complained and said that he didn't have anywhere to be, so he should've been able to sleep in, but that would've been a lie. Today was the day of his father's bachelor party and oddly, he was excited. You couldn't go wrong with strippers, or as his father told Lily, 'Just some dancers to enhance the atmosphere.' If the atmosphere was a slutty strip club, then that would be true, but they were going to Victrola. It was actually quite classy, despite what Blair kept insisting from her own experiences and beliefs.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, lifting her head from the pillows to watch him.

He was picking his clothes up from the floor, shaking them out to rid them of any possible dust that could've gotten on them during the night. He doubted there was any, but better safe than sorry.

"Shower. I have plans today and I can't just hang around. Sorry," he said. He moved over to the bed and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Your dad's party isn't until later. Can't you come back to bed for a bit?" she asked, putting one of her hands on his arm.

He wished that he could've just gotten back in to bed like she asked, but he decided that since his dad _was_ getting married in two days, he should be respectful and follow through with his prior commitments. God, he was turning in to Blair more every day they were together.

"Nope. I'd get distracted, and then it'd end up being four o'clock, I'd still be on top of you before realizing that 'Oh shit, I need to get ready for the party'. So... sorry," he apologized, though he really had no reason to.

Like the true diva he was becoming, it took him over half an hour to shower. He exited Blair's bathroom wearing his clothes from the previous night. He was surprised to see Eleanor standing with Blair, looking over a few dresses.

"Charles," Eleanor breathed out, a disapproving look spread on her face as she looked over Chuck. He liked to believe that she was just jealous that she wasn't getting laid as much as her daughter. He knows he will be when the day comes that he has teenaged children.

He smirked, taking a few steps towards them and wrapping his arms around Blair's waist from behind. "Please, Mrs. Waldorf, I'm dating your daughter. Call me Chuck," he insisted, running his fingers over the silk of the robe that Blair was wearing.

Eleanor let out a low, disgusted sound that came from the bottom of her throat. Public displays of affection weren't acceptable for virginal little princesses, even when it wasn't in public and the little princess wasn't so virginal anymore.

"We're picking out dresses," Blair informed him, as she looked over the dresses that her mother had brought for her.

"As I can see," he said. "Aren't they a bit... long? I thought that skin was in."

Both Waldorf women were quick to shoot death glares at him. It was obvious that they didn't want fashion advice from someone who wore the same outfit two days in a row. He unwrapped his arms from around Blair, and stepped back a bit. He felt guilty ruining the only bonding that she could have with her mother.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Guess I better go. Bye," he said, thinking about kissing her but deciding against it. Eleanor didn't need another reason to bash him behind his back.

* * *

The club was filled with rich, stuffy business men letting loose as they watched the dancers on stage and drank away their problems. Some of the sons of the men were there as well, just no one younger than sixteen. Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck could see Nate chatting it up with Carter Baizen, who he wished hadn't been invited at all. He swirled his scotch around in the glass, eyes now fixed on the dancers. Sitting next to him was one of the more athletic guys at school who looked like Nate, but still had Chuck's attitude- or his old attitude, at least. Dating Blair didn't leave much room for being a man whore.

"How long do you think that the marriage will last?" Michael asked.

It was irritating to Chuck when people tried to start up conversations. If he wanted to talk, he would've done so already. Right now, all he wanted to do was drink and wait to go home.

"Not too long," he answered simply.

He _hoped_ that the marriage would be done with soon. Lily was already getting on his nerves, and he assumed that she would become even more bossy and judgmental once she was officially his step-mother. His own mother was bad enough, the last thing he needed was a someone who was practically a clone.

Michael nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, she filed for divorce five months after she married my dad," he sighed. "It was hell for the family, but fantastic for the newspapers. They took the story and ran with it."

"Ah, right," Chuck muttered before finishing his scotch. "I almost forgot that your father fell under Lily van der Woodsen's spell too." He looked over to the bar, where Nate was still seated. Since Chuck needed to get a drink anyways, he figured this would be a perfect excuse to speak to his old friend. "Excuse me. I need another drink," he told Michael.

He got up and made his way over to the bar, ordering a scotch before turning to look at Nate. He seemed disgusted and averted his gaze. Chuck wished the fight between them had been like the fights that were between Blair and Serena. They usually washed over in a couple of days, but this fight between Chuck and Nate didn't seem to be nearing an end any time soon. It was sad to throw away years of friendship just because of one girl. Bros before hoes, right?

He was more concerned about warning Nate about Blair's plan, though. She was determined to absolutely _ruin_ Jenny, and she was dragging Chuck in to it by forcing him to scheme with her. If he had been Old Chuck, he would've loved it, but he was changing. He was now the loving boyfriend how found it scary how upset his girlfriend was that her ex was seeing someone else.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me, Nate..." he started, hopeful that he would actually listen and not just brush him off. "Blair wants to kill your girlfriend."

Nate jerked his head to the side when he heard Chuck's words. "What?" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief. "But... I'm not dating anyone."

"You're not dating Jenny? Then why was she at your place the other day?"

"It hasn't gotten as far as dating yet. Probably never will." Chuck could've sworn he saw sadness wash over Nate's face, but he dismissed it as the lights playing tricks on him. "I'm in to her, don't get me wrong, but I'm not ready for a relationship and she's not ready for fun."

Chuck let out a laugh as he accepted the scotch from the bartender. Never would he be able the imagine the day where Nate Archibald, the perfect man in every girl's eye no matter what age, would want nothing more than a fuck buddy. It sounded like such a... Chuck thing. Maybe they really were turning in to each other.

"Well, Blair is really pissed that Jenny is trying to take her old life, as she puts it. She's been bribing me to come up with a plan to ruin Jenny," Chuck explained.

"Bribing you with what?" he asked, before wrinkling his nose up in disgust and shaking his head after coming to realization by himself. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"I just thought I should warn you. I don't like little Humphrey and she won't listen to me, so you should be the one to warn her. I've been trying my hardest to hold back on a scandal, but it's just too hard. My name will be the next on the 'To Ruin' list if I don't come up with something."

Nate just nodded, finishing off his drink. It was nice to have a conversation between the two of them didn't involve insulting one another. If they were being civil, it meant they had a chance of becoming friends again, didn't it? A jerk Nate may be, but Chuck used to be one too and now he just missed his best friend.

There were certain things he couldn't talk about with Blair. She would never understand the importance of pot or scotch to him; she'd never realize why he refused to do his school work. She was the good girl with the hidden bitchy side that you only saw when she was in a bad mood or if she was being the protective Queen B. That was why he liked her. Her personality was the perfect blend between good and evil.

"Are we good now?" Chuck asked. "It's been a long time since the supposed betrayal. Me dating Blair shouldn't get in the way of our friendship."

The silence between them left Chuck hopeful for a few seconds, before Nate shook his head. "I can't. It's hard to see her with someone else after we dated for so long. I'm sorry, Chuck."

He rolled his eyes and stood up from his stool. He really felt like snapping something about how pathetic it was that Nate couldn't forgive him and move on, but he decided it would be better to just leave. If Nate wasn't ready to forgive him after breaking his nose and constantly insulting him, then he wasn't worthy of Chuck's time.

But hey, if he was going to be ruining Jenny anyways, he may as well get Nate involved so he could get rid of the frustration that was building up inside of him. How long could he hold a damn grudge?

* * *

"Excited for the wedding?" Blair asked Serena.

They were sitting in Serena's room at the Palace, looking through their old memories, mainly pictures from Lily's previous weddings. Obviously, in between flipping through photo albums they were taking sips out of drinks, causing them slowly to become drunk tipsy.

"Oh, completely," she replied sarcastically. "Bid Bag Bart Bass will be the best step-father ever. Woops, I messed that up, didn't I?" Blair erupted in to a fit of giggles, clutching her glass tighter. "Don't make fun of me. It's hard to say!" Serena whined, downing the rest of her own drink.

"I know. I was just thinking that Bart isn't the only big bad one in the Bass family," Blair managed to spit out in between giggles.

Serena slapped her on the arm and let out a chorus of 'ew's. Thinking of her new step-family in sexual ways was just disgusting. Actually, it would still be disgusting even if she wasn't going to be technically related to them in a small number of hours.

"That's disgusting," she complained, looking down at the photo albums that contained pictures from Lily's first wedding after the divorce from Serena's biological father.

"But it's so true," Blair replied. "You just don't want to admit that Chuck is a sex machine." She purposely dragged out the word 'sex', and then followed her sentence with another fit of giggles.

"Dee-scust-ing, Blair!"

* * *

The wedding was two days later. Chuck and Blair were seperated for the entire time, just because Bart was getting nervous, as was Serena. Blair was forced to listen to constant whining of 'She can't marry him. It's so wrong!'. Despite Serena's hopes, Lily and Bart did get married in a beautiful ceremony, followed by an equally beautiful reception. It was quite easy to see how the couple had gone all out for the occasion, since 'nothing is too expensive for a Bass', or so Chuck is reminded.

There are quite a few shockers of the day. One of them is that Misty attended, towing along her newest boyfriend who appeared to be nearly half her age. Another shocker? Mr. van der Woodsen himself made an appearence, briefly chatting with people before giving his children a quick hug and then leaving with promises that he'd see them the next day. How interesting. He hadn't seen his children in a couple of years, yet he chose to come see them on his ex-wife's wedding day? Sounded like a case of jealousy to Chuck, and he was almost always right when it came to these things since he had been experiencing _lots_ of jealousy these days.

"Would you like to dance?"

Chuck snapped from his daze when he heard the voice of his old friend. For a moment he could have sworn Nate was asking him to do dance, before he realized the question was directed at the person sitting next to him. He clenched his jaw, watching Blair to wait for her response. She looked at Chuck with sympathetic eyes before nodding and taking Nate's hand.

His eyes followed them as they moved to the dance floor, getting too close for his own comfort. Blair laughed at something that Nate whispered in to her ear, and he was reminded of the cotillion.

_'He just told her what he's going to do to her later.'_

His own words were coming back to haunt him. He knew it couldn't be true. Blair would never cheat... or would she? He suddenly remembered how they got together _after_ the cotillion. It was all her scheming, one of the many skills he taught her so well.

Well, at least he remembered what had worked so well for dear Nathaniel. It could work for Chuck too, and he had been wanting to do it for a while so it would be even more of a bonus to him. His father may not forgive him for making a 'scene' at the wedding, but honestly, when did Chuck ever give a fuck about what his father thought?

He stood from his chair and moved on to the dance floor as well, heading over to the once-happy couple. His hand gripped at Nate's shoulder and he pulled him from Blair.

"You're so pathetic," he muttered through gritted teeth before throwing a hard punch in to Nate's jaw.

"What the fuck?" Nate stammered as he tried to regain his balance.

"She's my girlfriend!" Chuck yelled, figuring it would be best to get one more punch in there.

This one left him sitting on the floor, frozen in shock. It took him a few moments before he spit out blood and groaned while he clutched his jaw. The stupid prick deserved it.

* * *

She sat at the opposite side of the limo, smoothing out her dress and staring out of the window. Bart insisted they leave once Lily expressed her concern that there might have been another scene made. Blair was purposely ignoring him, upset with his behavior.

"Talk to me already," he complained, sliding over the seat so he was next to her. He placed his hand on her thigh, running his thumb over the skin in soft circles. He really was glad she wore a shorter dress.

Sadly for him, she was quick to swat his hand away. "I can't believe you'd embarrass me like that."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, right. Nate punches Carter and it's fucking heroic, but I punch Nate and I'm embarrassing you. Where's the logic in that?"

"You did it because _Nate_ did?" she scoffed.

"Well, it worked for him, didn't it?" he snapped at her, cracking his knuckles while he stared at his hands.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, until the arrived at the Palace. Chuck got out first, followed by Blair. Even if they were a bit upset with each other, it was unspoken and understood that they'd just go upstairs to resolve the problem before falling in to bed like always. They stepped on to the elevator, and Chuck watched as the floor numbers lit up.

"Hey, Blair?"

"What?"

He sucked in a deep breath before letting out, "I love you." Ah, the words that had been eating at his insides for the past few weeks, causing all of the jealousy he suffered from now.

Blair raised an eyebrow at him and stayed silent. "You're such a girl," she laughed finally, a smile appearing on her face.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped off, moving down the hall way until they reached Chuck's suite. As he fumbled with the keys, she took in a big gasp of air as well.

"Hey, Chuck?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

They exchanged smiles, and he gently pressed his lips to her's.

"Is that an 'I'm sorry', too?" he asked.

"And what exactly would I be sorry for?"

"You've been a bitch lately."

"You're a bitch too, _and_ you love it when I'm being my true bad girl self!" she pointed out.

"Fine, I guess you're forgiven," he gave in with faux-frustration. "It appears we're a match made in hell, Waldorf."

* * *

_SPOTTED: Drama at the van der Bass wedding. Could we expect any less? __**C**__ got a nice punch in. Sadly, there was no broken nose for __**N**__. But still, in our dreams there will be a bloody UES solider clad in his tux tonight! __**B**__ seemed sad. Don't be! Boys are fighting over you left and right. Be proud, Queen. Meanwhile, her loyal subject __**S**__ was found outside the reception, floor-length bridesmaid gown hitched up high enough to see her panties as the older __**C**__ put his rich-and-experienced-man moves on her. Seems like Lonelyboy will be lonely once again. All is right in the world, hopefully not for long. That wouldn't be fun, would it?_

_But for now,  
You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl_


End file.
